Hidden On Earth
by Shhyoudontknowme
Summary: When she lands on Earth with 99 delinquents, Calista figths her fears and discovers that she may be more than just a pretty face. Fate has brought her here and the grounders will show her why as she struggles with leadership, her past, love, and her ever present sass. My OC does not belong to The 100 and neither do the grounders that i have created.
1. Chapter 1

I had been on earth for 12 hours already, the whole time I was able to conceal my face from the people around me, but my chances weren't looking so good with everyone crowding one another. I ducked my head even deeper down as I sat down on a log, playing with a stick between my fingers. I wasn't a creep or anything; just bad things always seemed to happen to me when my face was involved.

I thought back to why I was down on earth in the first place. I had lived on the arc for 17 years, all of my life, until 12 hours ago when I was sent down here, along with the other juvenile delinquents. Some were down here for stupid reasons that made no sense and made me hate the society of the arc even more, while others should have been floated the second they were found out.

Now other people might claim, "they didn't belong there", I truly didn't. The only reason that I was there was because of a guard that was a little too upset I wasn't willing to go into his quarters to "entertain him". I wasn't a prostitute on any level of the matter; I was just a naive girl who didn't realize that the way I looked was actually a disadvantage. Not that I'm a narcissist, but I can be considered strikingly gorgeous. As in, my face and body make men (and some women) immediately throw themselves at me or try to take advantage of me. My long platinum blonde hair and tan flawless skin, then my petite frame and dainty well…everything. That's what made men go crazy, the fact that I was the definition of a woman. Curvy hips, skinny legs, short, tiny waist, flat stomach. I was 5"0 and around 100 pounds, give or take a few. But it was my eyes that allured people. They were an unexplainable blue with purple streaks that shot out at people and made them instantly notice me. Thinking of that, I ducked my head again.

The guard tried to rape me, and when I fought back, he arrested me. Told everyone I was crazy and out of nowhere tried to attack him. I examined my hand that still had a white scar running from the bottom of middle finger down to my wrist, from where the guard had scratched me with his knife. Oddly enough, I found it was my favorite part about me. The only imperfection I could count on to be there, to make me remember why I couldn't trust any of these people. Why I had to stay hidden.

I watched as conflict grew among the campers, all of them arguing with the chancellor's son, Wells. I, personally, had nothing against any one. I was neutral, and hoped to stay that way so no one would see.

I watched as a group left to go find mount. Weather. I wanted to go. But of course, I wouldn't say anything. I sat among the campers as they built a fire, celebrating freedom, but, of course, I didn't cheer any louder than the person next to me, keeping my hood around me and hiding in shadows when people began to talk and try to get to know one another.

I watched Bellamy Blake, a boy the exact opposite of myself, as he led a girl into his tent. He wanted to be the leader of the 100, but all I saw was a scared poser who didn't know what true leadership was. He wanted to protect his sister, that much was clear, and he didn't care about the 100, as long as they didn't hurt Octavia.

I then watched until my eyes grew heavy and I couldn't stay alert any longer, using my jacket to cover my face I fell asleep just as the moon began to show itself at its brightest.

I woke up to loud talking as people literally walked over me. But I didn't say anything to them; I just got up and flipped my hood deeper over my eyes. Keeping my head down I walked over to a water bin that I knew Wells had been responsible for getting. Taking a large enough sip to fulfill, but not enough to totally satisfy, I heard a voice behind me, "That's all you're going to take?" I tried to place the sound with the other voices I heard, recognizing it, as the "King" Bellamy Blake's himself.

Getting nervous from the close proximity to a dominate male, I ducked my head and stepped aside, not making the mistake of turning toward him and instead walking away from him quickly. I heard an incredulous sound, "Don't be rude, missy." I narrowed my eyes, without him seeing, but when he touched my shoulder my entire body went ridged and flashbacks of the guard came back to me. Trying not to go into a panic attack that would surly draw attention I tried to walk away but my body had gone so ridged I couldn't seem to move.

"Hey, are you going to respond?" His voice, I knew, was concerned, but all I heard was anger. Red-hot anger that wanted to hurt me.

My lips tightened together as I clenched my fists, my arms shaking slightly, I wanted to be brave and tell him my name, but I couldn't. Nothing would come out. Quickly, he drew his hand away from my arm and my body instantly relaxed. After some breaths, I was able to walk away from Bellamy, hoping that no one noticed.

Maneuvering around talking people I saw some people trying to take off the bracelets. Looking at mine carefully I headed toward them, willing to take mine off as well. I knew that if I didn't, it would bring attention to me. And, also, I didn't want any reminders of the arc. My memories were enough to last a lifetime of flash backs, any more and I might just travel back in time permanently. I walked up to the boy called John Murphy. I held out my wrist carefully, expecting him to just take it off right then, "You want yours off too?" I nodded, waiting for the slight pain that would accompany the removal.

Instead, I felt two large hands on both shoulders and all of a sudden my face was up close and personal with the fire. I tried pushing away from it, but when that didn't work I shrieked, not too loudly, but enough to be heard. I struggled against Murphy as I attempted to overpower him. I heard his voice, "If we want them to think we are dying, they should see us suffer first." Well damn, I should have had a warning! I continued to struggle but then I was pulled away from his angry hands and pushed to the ground. I heard laughter and my face immediately heated as I realized I was drawing attention to myself.

So much for that perfect record of 22 hours.

I felt myself looking up, exposing my face, and looking directly into the dark eyes of Bellamy Blake. His whole face was the picture of shock when he looked at me and honestly, I was a little star struck myself. Bellamy quickly tried to grab my hand, "Let me help-" I pulled away from him, quickly standing on my own. I wanted to glare at Murphy, who was staring at me, but I didn't and instead reached for Bellamy's knife that was hanging on his belt. In one small swipe, I had the bracelet off of me. I shoved both the dead bracelet at the knife at Bellamy before walking away, my head lowered once again.

Why had that had to happen? Now the most powerful boy of the 100 has seen me. I can't live like I did on the arc. In fear that every day I would be hurt. I wished there was some way I could take away how I looked, but unless I cut off my face with a knife, it wasn't happening.

I heard footsteps increasing behind me, "Hey, hoodie, wait up!" Bellamy commanded. Instead of my immediate want to flip him off, I obliged to him, hoping that I wouldn't tick him off any more than shoving a knife at him. Damn, why did I have to be so sassy sometimes?

"Whoa, you listened!" The king said stopping next to me. We were separated from the rest of the group and I began to grow more and more anxious. "Are you okay?" He asked. From where his voice was I could guess he was more than a head taller than me, around 6"3. Since I had such experience sucking my head, I could tell where sound was coming from fairly well. I nodded stiffly, not looking. "Why won't you talk? What's your name?" I didn't respond.

"Tell me your name." Bellamy said harshly. My whole body went ridged and I fought off the urge to punch him in his kingly jewels.

"Calista." I said gruffly.

Bellamy grabbed my wrist in a soft grasp, but still, my body threatened to faint, "I wasn't trying to-Look at me." He commanded me again. I could barely breathe. This was it; he was going to hurt me right then and there. It was over, I couldn't run, there was no one who would help me. Tears almost started to prickle in my eyes as I raised my eyes to his. He pulled my hood off and I didn't blink I was so still. My long blonde hair tumbled down my back, the platinum color attracting the sun as some layers framed my face.

Bellamy looked shocked as his eyes swept over me, "Wow." He whispered. I was right when I said he was tall. He blocked the rest of the camp from seeing me with his broad shoulders.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable to happen. I heard Murphy's voice come out from behind Bellamy, "Bellamy are you with the girl in the hood? I didn't good look but-" Bellamy quickly pulled my hair back into my hood and put my face into his chest, blocking me completely from Murphy.

"Stay away from her, Murphy. You shouldn't have done what you did, not cool." His voice vibrated against my cheek and although this was suppose to be where I should fear, being in his arms made me want to snuggle up even closer. Without thinking I buried my face deeper into his shirt and clenched the front part of the fabric with my small hands.

"Yeah but, you saw her-" "Murphy-"

"Do you think she's-"

"Murphy. Stay. Away." All I heard in his voice was command, determined to be followed, and no room for argument. Was he protecting me from Murphy? Why? Did he want me for himself? With that thought in mind I tried to push Bellamy away from me. He let me pull away a few inches but he still had his arms around me.

"Wait. Don't be scared, Calista! I'm not-I'm not trying-" Bellamy groaned deeply, "I'm sorry for being so bossy back there and making you stop and tell me your name I just, I just needed to. Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded again, turning my head away from him.

Bellamy drew in a shaky breath, "You can trust me, Calista."

That's when my bravery came to me, but only for a moment. I looked directly into Bellamy's eyes, my own narrowed, "Stay away from me. Don't. Touch. Me."

He quickly let go and began walking backwards, stumbling a bit as he did so. I turned quickly around and walked back, my heart hammering in a painful way, unknown to me, at the thought of Bellamy's hurt face.

I couldn't be noticed.

I wouldn't be noticed.

I would never talk to Bellamy Blake again for as long as he was the Alpha of the camp, we would not be friends or acquaintances of any kind.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around the camp, trying to clear my head away from Bellamy Blake, but his eyes kept sneaking into my head. I began cursing him in every way I knew how. As I kicked the ground at my feet, I kicked a large stick that looked about palm size. Picking it up, I saw it was a perfect fit in my hand. It was about the size of my forearm and I began thinking of all the possibilities that I could use it as, like a spear. I chuckled at the thought of me holding a spear against an enemy. Something told me that Murphy wouldn't magically die from a wood wound.

God, only a day on earth and already I'm thinking like a savage beast, pretty soon I was going to be taking off my hood and doing crazy things like trusting people. *Shudder.

I heard talking and quickly I hid behind a tree, keeping my ears opened. "We're going to look for Jasper." I heard the annoying girl named Clark say. Truthfully, she wasn't annoying; I just didn't like how confident she was with standing up to everyone and talking to him or her without moments of hesitation. That's what I really wanted, but probably would never be able to do.

There was some conflict between the people Clark was talking to, about how he could be dead. I tried to match the name Jasper with the other faces I had seen, remembering him as the cute goggle wearing boy that left with Clark. I heard Bellamy volunteer to come as well. My mind wheeled at the idea of getting the knife away from Bellamy and being able to actually do something helpful for the 100, but then it turned back to the fact that if I left with the "Leaders" of the camp, I would be noticed.

That's when I came up with the "brilliant" idea of following them. Through the forest.

Sometimes my smarts surprise even me.

As the group, which included Murphy, excited the camp in quick strides to go find the goggle boy, I quickly walked behind them. Thanks to my years of remaining silent, I was surprisingly good at it. As I walked I kept my eyes warily on Bellamy, knowing that if I was discovered by him he'd either make me walk with him and force me to talk to him, or travel back with me alone. With no one to witness what he could do…would do to me. I shook my head away from that thought and continued to watch the odd combination of people as they walked. I could sense the tension, even though I was a good 30 feet away from them, avoiding the crumbly leaves that I had discovered made a hell of a lot of noise.

Even though I was following I couldn't help but admire the new world around me. It seemed that everyone else was slowly growing use to the world, but I didn't think I could. This large expansive land, allowing me to run anywhere I wanted. But I knew I wouldn't survive on my own. Yet. I looked hungrily at Bellamy's knife as my plan began to form. The second I had gathered enough supplies to help me survive I would leave. I wouldn't be able to make it with all the stress of hiding and ducking away from every person that passed by me, mostly men.

It wasn't that I was scared of girls. I just knew that where there were girls, there were boys watching, and if I slipped up for even one minute, like I already had…another shudder ran through my body.

Just then I heard stomping coming from behind me, loud footsteps. Quickly, I lunged into the nearest bush to hide away from the incoming person. The back of the head of the boy was unrecognizable, but when his voice, directed toward Bellamy said, "Why don't you find your own nickname?" I recognized him as Finn.

I immediately wanted to groan because I had been so busy thinking about the future that I hadn't followed the conversation, or fully registered Bellamy trying to get Clark to take of her band.

In nervousness, I began tracing my scar, a habit I had developed over time.

I watched as the group split up and began following Finn who seemed to imminently name himself the "tracker of all Jaspers". Something about the guy rubbed me the wrong way. I couldn't decide if I should be scared of him because he would hurt me, or that he was just plain bad.

As they continued their little journey I began worrying that I would loose them. My short strides were nothing compared to the long ones of everyone else. I began hurrying faster, seeing that now I was only 15 feet behind Bellamy. The kind froze and turned to Wells, "Did you here that?"

The tall boy shrugged, "Probably some animal that's scurrying away." _Sid I scurry? It's called speed walking, Buddy._ I glared and quieted my steps even more, Bellamy had a good ear. That was a probable.

Finally, I looked ahead and saw something that I wanted to scream at. There was Jasper, hung up in a tree with scrapes and bruises all over him. I ducked behind a bush as the others approached. I almost spazz out watching them and then again when Clark fell through the ground, only to be saved by Bellamy's quick reflexes. Why was my heart clenching in jealousy when I saw that? No. That wasn't Jealously it was fear. Because I'm terrified of Bellamy Blake.

I continued watching as they made a plan for saving Jasper but all thoughts of the Leader Group faded when I felt a heavy breathe on my shoulder and a low growl. Turning my head slightly, I was greeted with the smelly breathe of a jaguar. _Shit!_

Slowly, I crawled away from the still growling beast, thinking of my options. If I ran, it would easily pounce on me. If I screamed it would pounce. I decided to do neither. I lay on my back, as slowly as possible, and didn't move a muscle. The Jaguar watched me, still growling, trying to figure out what I was doing. Then it's ear twitched and it's head shot up to the sound of the Leader Group. Leaping over the bush, and me it ran toward the kids. Shooting up on my feet I made the loudest sound i had since the incident. Screaming I said, "Watch out!"

Bellamy turned to my voice in time to see the Jaguar running toward him, not ceasing. Thinking on my toes, I grabbed a fallen branch and ran after the beast. I had no idea where all my sanity had gone, but all of a sudden I felt the need to protect and so I ran after a 500-pound Jaguar with my 8-pound stick.

Seriously. My smarts surprise me.

Bellamy took out a gun and fired at the Jaguar, but it didn't stop. As he continued to fire, I reached the two, ignoring the other people around me. I was aware that my hood had fallen off in my rush, but I didn't have time to worry about that, Bellamy didn't either. I wacked the animal with my stick as Bellamy continued to try and stop it with the guns bullets. When I hit is hard on the head, its attention changed to me, with its large teeth and deep eyes. I held my stick up like a bat and glared at the animal as it crouched down in a position to pounce.

"Calista!" I heard Bellamy say in shock. Just as the monster jumped up, I lunged down, using my size to my advantage. I pulled the knife from Bellamy's belt, where it had been the last time I grabbed it. When the Jaguar landed, the second it turned to try and face me, I threw the knife directly at it's throat, at the same time Bellamy shot a bullet into it's eye. The beast collapsed. All in all, only around 20 or 30 seconds had passed, but it felt like an hour, with everything in slow motion.

My heart thundered in my chest and I registered the fact that I had cuts all over and that my hands were bleeding, along with my knee. But when I heard the voice of Wells saying, "Crap." I threw my hood over my face and tried to curl away from everyone. Everyone was staring at me.

As I tried to lean away I realized I was touching Bellamy's chest. I looked up at him from under my hood. His face was scratched a bit and he looked absolutely shocked. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously, his eyes sweeping all over my face and my body. I nodded but then shook my head slowly. Then I heard Wells's voice behind me, "Who are you?" My eyes widened in fear and my body stiffened even more when Wells tapped me on the shoulder. Bellamy immediately glared at Wells, "Dude. Step away, she just killed a Jaguar, how do you think she is?"

Bellamy stood up and reached down to help me up. My immediate reaction was to push away from the touch, but the pain my body felt was too much, I needed the support that he was offering. When I grabbed his hand instead of the expected feeling of repulsion, I felt a feeling that could only be described as a bunch of little butterfly's flying in my stomach as a shock of attraction shot from Bellamy and o me through our connect hands. When he pulled me to my feet in one flawless move he directed his harsh tone over my head and toward the others, "Someone get Jasper down," He looked toward the monster, "Wells, you're going to help me drag this think back to camp. Clarke, help Calista." When he said my voice his voice noticeably softened, it made me shiver, but not because I was cold. I heard Clarke walk up to me. She was about half a head taller than me so she kind of leaned down to talk to me, "Hey Calista, I'm Clarke. I'm going to have to take off your hood to see the damage…is that okay? I immediately liked Clarke. There was no judgment what so ever when she mentioned the hood. Normally people think I'm some kind of freak. I flipped off my hood and stared at the blonde who did a double blink at me before turning her attention to the scrape on my neck and the bleeding wounds on my hands.

As she talked to me about was to make sure my wounds are protected, I felt every single male's eyes staring at me. M hands itched to pull my hood back up. Clarke gave me a reassuring look, "Don't worry, I just need to quickly look at your head in case you hit it. That was really cool. What you did I mean." I nodded and heard a groan. Turning my head toward Jasper I spoke to Clarke softly, "He looks like he needs your help more than I do."

Clarke smiled softly, nodding, "okay. If at any moment your hands start to irritate you, come get me and I'll help." I nodded.

I heard Bellamy tell us all to move out and then he spoke to me, "Calista, will you walk with me for a sec?" I had already put my hood back on, and while we walked next to one another, I could sense him taking peeks at my profile. Finally he spoke, "I wish you had said you wanted to come, instead of just following us." His voice was gruff; he was clearly a little upset. I shrugged and heard Bellamy groan, "Are you even going to talk? Or just make annoying motions?" When I said nothing he ran a hand through his hair, "You talked to Clarke." I looked at him, and then looked away.

I could feel the anger radiating off of him as he fought with himself over either yelling at me or just walking away. Surprisingly, he chose neither. "Good job today, that was really brave of you, Calista."

Damn. Why did I like it so much when he said my name? Rolling my eyes, I obliged him in conversation, "you too." Bellamy's face broke into a smile.

"She speaks!" He said excitedly looking down at my still hidden face, "Now, will you tell me a little but about yourself? Or I will ramble all about me."

When I said nothing, He followed through with his threat, "My name is Bellamy Blake, my sister, who is here, is named Octavia Blake. I like the color black, I use to be a guard, I snuck onto the ship to follow my sister because I didn't want her coming here alone." As I listened, I listened for changes in Bellamy's voice. How it softened at the mention of Octavia. Similar to the way it did with mine, but his tone of voice was a bit different, I just couldn't quite place it.

I gave in a bit, "I'm Calista Andrews." Nothing to reveal enough of my past, hopefully. I didn't want him knowing why I was always so distant. – Finding out about the incident…

"You know Calista means beautiful." I rolled my eyes at that.

"If you think that line is going to trick me into your tent like the girl last night, you're mistaken." _Crap. Why had I said that? Why had I said so much!?_

Bellamy looked taken aback, "Whoa, she's sassy. I think that's the most I've ever heard you say! And, by the way, it wasn't a line. That's actually what your name means. You don't need me to tell you you're beautiful when you already know it. If you didn't why would you make such an effort to hide your face. Why do you wear that hood?" Bellamy asked trying to reach out to the hood. I slapped his hand away and turned away from him, trying to walk faster, "So that power obsessed males like you don't. Touch. Me." I said, repeating myself from the last time we spoke.

I knew Bellamy would be pissed at me for saying that, but I assumed that because we were around so many people he wouldn't try anything. So when I tried to walk away I was more than surprised when Bellamy wrapped his large arm around my waist pulling me back, "Whoa there, firecracker, you don't get to say that to me." _Shit_. I angered the King. Now he was going to do away with me.

Bellamy put his hands up in a surrendering motion, "I'm not going to hurt you, and I just want you to know I'm not the bad guy."

"Then what are you?" I asked suspiciously.

He gave me a wide cheeky smile, "I'm Bellamy Blake, the one power obsessed male that you can trust won't hurt you in any way or form." Then he bent down in my ear and spoke softly, "But I won't promise anything about no touching."

My body went ridged but when he laughed lightly I relaxed slightly and couldn't help the smile that twitched at the tip of my lips.

Shit. This was bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a shiver cover my entire body when I woke up. Looking around, I forced my eyes to adjust to the piercing light that shined through the forest's trees. Wait. Forest. Trees. Land. Earth. I blinked several times while I remembered the past event of the last two days. Rubbing my bare arms - I froze. Why were my arms bear? Where was my hoodie? Standing up quickly, I looked around, frantically trying to find my securing item of clothing. But it wasn't anywhere. Someone had literally stolen the clothes off of my back. That bastard. I had no idea who would do something like that, but whoever had had done it quietly and had seen my face.

I was thankful that I hadn't slept too close to camp last night, because if I had then everyone would have seen me standing up and walking around like I was comfortable without a hood.

I began sneaking around trees, knowing that, from the angle of the sun, it was still early in the morning and most people were asleep. I knew where I needed to go, but I sure as hell didn't like it. Walking on the perimeter of the camp, I saw Bellamy's tent, the largest one of all. Hopefully he was still asleep and there wasn't someone in his bed with him. Why did that thought bring me more emotions than just disgust? I snuck through the opening of the tent, being careful to be extremely quiet, not wanting Bellamy to wake up. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he was alone in his bed, but my breath caught again when I realized that he was shirtless. God! Of course this just wasn't going to be easy for me. I looked around on the floor as quietly as possible to try and find anything with a hood. Making an exasperated noise, I was forced to shuffle through the clothing pile on the floor. I found a large sweatshirt with an even large hood. Smiling to myself, I pulled it onto my lap, about to put it on, but then I heard Bellamy's deep and rich voice, "Please, don't let me stop you." I froze in mid motion. I wanted to turn around and be as polite as an intruder could be, but without the safety of my hood, and the fact that I was in a thin spaghetti strap tank, I didn't dare.

"Someone stole my hoodie." I said, not turning to look at him. I heard Bellamy move his sheets away from his body and practically felt him move toward me with heavy steps until he was standing next to my kneeling frame. I didn't like how tall he was, so I stood up, though he was still taller than me, at least he wasn't totally standing above me. My ego couldn't stand that. I kept the hoodie in my hands as I looked down at the ground, not allowing myself to be tempted to search for the king's eyes. _Self-control Calista, self control_. Bellamy spoke again, "What? Do you want me to help you look for it?" Then he paused and I heard him groan, "You don't actually think I stole it, do you?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No. I was just hoping I could steal one from you." Wow. Even my bluntness surprised me. Bellamy's soft laughter filled the tent, "No problem, but next time just ask instead of crawling around on the ground searching for a hoodie of mine."

Quickly I threw the clothing over me, shoving my arms through and then my head, only to flip the hood back on. That's when my shoulders relaxed and I felt the strange sensation of being safe. His sent surrounded me, the sweatshirt swallowed me whole. My hands were covered by the too long of sleeves and the bottom of the sweatshirt came all the way down to my knees, acting more like a dress than anything else.

I heard a disapproving sound come from above me, "I think I like you better in the revealing and tight tank."

My eyes widened and my eyes shot up to see Bellamy's smiling face. He had a face of victory on, and I knew that I had been tricked into looking up at him. I narrowed my eyes and the alpha laughed, "I knew that would get you to look at me." When I moved to duck my head down again, I felt Bellamy's hand under my face, forcing me to look up at him, "Come on now, Calista. Be nice to your Bellamy."

_My _Bellamy?

Why did that thought make me want to smile at him, broader than I ever have?

I pulled the hood to cover my entire face away from him, and he laughed again. Come to think of it, this was the happiest I had ever seen him. Bellamy bent down to get a look of me from under my hood, "Want to take a walk around the camp? I think you should meet my sister, she'll force out your shyness." I kicked his foot with mine in protest, "I'm not shy." I said, angrily. I felt a tug on the rim of my hood, "Really? Then why the hood?" I tried to push his hand away but he grasped my wrist in a tight but soft grip before I could. As I opened my mouth to answer, he circled his thumb over my increasing pulse point. I stifled a gasp as I responded, "I told you yesterday."

Bellamy's thumb moved up and down then back in a circle, creating a dance with his thumb that my pulse was all to eager to follow. I tried to shake off the sensations and force terror to come with the touch but for some reason my body didn't associate this king as a threat. If anything, I _liked_ his touch. The thought made me someone steps out of my trance as all of my memories came back to me. The way the guard grabbed me and held me down. Then, how every time I struggled he would hurt me more. Just as the thought of my scar surfaced, Bellamy's wondering finger found it and his motions abruptly stopped. I had to restrain myself from whimpering at the loss_. Pull yourself together, woman_. Bellamy pulled the sleeve up higher to reveal the scar even more. He looked at it and then looked at me, "Where did you get this?" His voice held both fury and fear.

I shrugged, unwilling to answer. He made a voice that sounded suspiciously like a growl as he tugged me closer to him, "Calista. Where. Did. You. Get. This?" My heart skyrocketed in fear at his anger and I was given another reason to fear Bellamy Blake, but I still wouldn't. "That's what happened when a crazy power-obsessed male touched me." The king of the ground's hand tightened on my waist, which had somehow traveled down there while I was speaking. I looked into Bellamy's eyes and, for some reason, all that showed was regret and guilt, as if he had been the one to harm me. He squeezed my waist before releasing me completely saying, "I'm sorry. I wont touch you again…" I wanted to protest and tell him 'please do' or, better yet, I wanted to just jump on him right then and there. But, looking down on my scar I knew there was only one thing that I could do. Slowly I nodded and moved to leave the tent. Bellamy's voice stopped me. It wasn't in pain or in anger. In fact, it was dull and lifeless, something totally unlike Bellamy Blake, "Go find Octavia, I know she'll want to meet you."

Too scared to do another stupid thing, I followed his instructions and ducked my way out of the tent, searching for Octavia.

When I finally found her, she was sitting on a rock alone, turning her nose up into the sky, her ankles crossed and her long brown hair flowing down her back. I walked up next to the rock and, about to tap her on the shoulder, she peeked one eye open at me. Bellamy's eye color looked back at me. Pulling the hood a little bit more, I spoke softly, "Bellamy told me to find you. I'm Calista."

Octavia smiled, sitting straight up and scooting over, patting the place next to her on the large rock, "Hey, I'm Octavia. Nice to meet you."

Sitting down next to her, instead of basking in the sun I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "That's my brothers sweatshirt, right?" Octavia asked, mimicking my position but turning her head to the side to look at my ducked head. I nodded and heard her scoff in response, "Wow, you really _don't _talk at all." She laughed a bit, "That's okay though, now I have someone to talk to who wont bother me about _their _problems." My lips twitched a bit and I turned my head to face her as well, "Sorry." I said softly, "Please, I love hearing problems, I'm all ears."

When I turned to her, Octavia's mouth dropped wide open, "Holy Crap, you're cute! Why are you wearing the hoodie, shorty?" I tightened my lips, shrugging, "It's just a thing. Pasts, you know?"

Octavia nodded sympathetically, "Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. Damn, the Ark sucked. I mean who doesn't let you have two kids? Well, let me tell you, when I'm married I'm gunna breed like a rabbit…don't tell Bellamy I said that." My lips twitched again and I shoved my hood back a little bit more, getting comfortable with this crazy girl, "Promise." I said, holding my hand up.

Octavia laughed and then began telling me about herself, as we talked more and more of myself was opened up. I even managed a smile at one part when she got too adamant about what she would do to the snake that attacked her if she ever saw it again. When the smile escaped Octavia giggled at me, "You're not such the icy girl you appear to be."

I shook my head, "Just cautious." She nodded and then looked far out into the forest, "Damn I wish I had that kind of self control around guys that you do. I swear, it should be a problem that all the criminals are hot, but every time I see some of these boys I have to strange urge to jump their bones." THAT caused me to make a small scoffing noise but then I registered her first words, "It's not self control. I just…get scared."

Though Octavia was great, I wasn't ready to open myself up just yet. Something told me that a few more of these sessions and I'd be talking and laughing just as loud and as much as her. I got a bit nervous at that possibility but realized that it would only happen around her. Damn these Blake's. She nodded sympathetically then did a look around, "Hey, there isn't anyone here but me, let your hood down girl. Go crazy." I shook my head; I definitely wasn't ready for that. Octavia groaned, "Come onnn. Just a little." Sighing I pulled out a strand of my hair from under my hood. Octavia gasped, "Somebody call the cops, we've got a badass over here."

I scoffed again just as Octavia jumped off the rock and motioned for me to follow, "Come on, I'm hungry, lets go back to camp."

I followed her to the camp were everyone was talking and there were a few people building some stuff, probably instructed to by Bellamy. At the thought of the king, my heart clenched at how we ended our last conversation but I tried to push my memories away from that as I followed Octavia's feet, to scared to look up and meet the eyes of the alpha.

I felt a hand grab my bicep and my body froze as I was turned and spoken to by a voice I recognized as Murphy, "Looks like you found another hoodie. And here I was hoping you'd let everyone see you." My heart increased, but not in the good way that it did with Bellamy, in the way it had during my incident. I felt fear course through my vanes as I attempted to remain calm. "Take off the sweatshirt, Calista. Come on, let everyone see what you look like, I'm sure a lot of the boys will be very…_excited _to see." I continued to look down but Murphy tightened his grip and shook me harshly. "Do it." I heard footsteps coming from behind me and Bellamy's voice boomed from above me, "Murphy! Let her go."

"No." Murphy said harshly, and then pulled my hood down. Before I could truly register the position I was in, Bellamy had swept me away from the angry boy and into him, pulling my hood back over me, "Don't touch her again." He ordered. I thought he was going to leave it at that, but then he made one fluid motion at Murphy's face, leaving a red mark right under his eye.

Murphy made an angry sound with his throat and he bent over in pain. Bellamy grabbed my sleeve tightly, dragging me with him behind a set of tents. I though he was going to ask me if I was okay, like he usually did, but what I got was the opposite, "What the HELL were you thinking." My head snapped up at the sound of the anger in his voice.

"Excuse me? What was I thinking?" What the actual hell? Who did he think he was? Oh, right, he thought he was the king.

"Yes!' He roared at me, glaring me down, "You thought that you could just stand there and say nothing while Murphy physically assaulted you? Do you have no sense of preservation at all?"

Anger sparked all the way down to my toes, "Actually, I just love being dragged around and pulled, just like you and Murphy have done to me. It gives me such a rush!" I said sarcastically, in a harsh and angry voice, "I had everything under control and if you hadn't butted in at that moment like you did, you would have seen that!" I somewhat processed that I had said a lot to him right then, but I was more angry than anything else to care about how much I was letting him see me.

"You had nothing under control" Bellamy gritted through his teeth, "His hands were all over you and you just let it happen."

My eyes widened, "What was I suppose to do? Fight back? Then he'd think it was a game and come after me more. Yell for help? Then I would have attracted even more attention! Call for you to come rescue me? Well news-flash, Bellamy Blake, I took on a Jaguar yesterday, I don't think I need you to handle Murphy."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, "You were able to run at a Jaguar, but the second any one touches you, and you freeze up and are paralyzed in fear. What is wrong, Calista? You become so scared that you look like you want to hide inside of your sweatshirt."

My cheeks heated as he called me out in my fear and I knew I was as red as a tomato, "Maybe I have a past that caused me to be like that! Ever thought of that, Mr. Perfect?" Bellamy began to object at his nick name but I held up a hand and continued, "Don't judge me in anyway when you don't know the first thing that I've gone through in my life."

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Meanwhile my chest was rising and falling in anger. Deep Breaths, Calista. Deep Breaths. Bellamy moved to touch my shoulder but then pulled back, "Look. Calista, I'm sorry I don't…I don't know what came over me it's just…In my eyes you were letting Murphy touch you and I don't-"

"What? You don't want anyone touch me because you want me for yourself? I'm not some object that belongs to you, your highness."

"Now who's assuming things? I didn't want him to see you, Calista. I don't know much, but I know you don't want anyone to know what you look like, and I'll respect that." He said it so earnestly that I almost apologized for my earlier outburst. Almost.

I sighed deeply, "Thanks…I guess."

I stiffened when I felt Bellamy's arms surround my body in a deep hug and his face burry into the top of my head, "Please forgive me, I won't pressure you about your past. I promise."

I nodded against his chest, trying to fight off the urge to wrap my arms around his broad chest, but I couldn't help it. When I returned the hug I felt Bellamy choke on his breath and, under my ear, I heard his heart beat increasing, probably matching my own. Why did it feel so good to have this kind of affect on him? Was it just because of how I looked or everything else?

All too soon, Bellamy pulled away, saying he had to get back to the 100 but when he pulled away, I felt him press a warm kiss on my forehead that tingled all over my body, making me want to tell him to screw the 100 and come back and kiss me somewhere else. But I knew that if I kissed him once, all my plans of leaving this place would leave me for good. With that thought in mind I called Bellamy's name again. He turned back to me and I wrapped my arms around him a second time for a quick hug, one tight enough that he wouldn't feel it when I took his knife away from his belt.

"Bye" I said softly as he turned away for a second time, leaving me behind one of the tents with a tingling and burning forehead and his knife tucked deeply into my pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the rim of the camp, leaning against a tree in solitude. Holding the stick I had discovered the day before in one hand, and the knife I had stolen from Bellamy in the other. I scraped the two together, creating a sharp end to the wood. As I did so, my annoyingly dainty hands rubbed hard with the bark of the tree, causing blood to erupt from in-between my fingers and on the palms of my hands. It took a while to get off all the hard bark of the sphere until it was a smoother surface of white wood, and even then I would have to soak it in water for a sufficient amount of time to get rid of all the roughness that could possibly injure me more than the person I would use the weapon against. I became nervous about my open wounds getting infected, so I used Bellamy's long sleeves to blot the blood and prevent myself from touching it anymore. I would constantly have to stop my sharpening movements to push the hood out of my eyes so I wouldn't accidently stab myself.

It had been a couple of hours since I had stolen the king's knife, and I still hadn't heard a peep from him getting angry in anyway. So I knew I was safe, for now. From my constant observations, I realized that Bellamy had actually created several knives for himself, so he probably assumed that he had misplaced one of them in his tent at some point.

When I had finished the sphere, I hid it behind a large bush outside of the camp, a long with an extra shirt that I was able to steal from one of the two boys that had died during the crash.

I had heard all about the grounders, I wasn't deaf. But, here's the thing, I wasn't scared of them. After my extensive reading on Earth before radiation, I saw a constant pattern in the actions of people. The fact that, whenever their territory was threatened, they attacked the predator. But, at that moment, I believed that as long as I didn't appear as the enemy, they wouldn't harm me.

It made perfect sense.

Then.

I walked out of my little hide out area, completely entering into the campsite; I heard the familiar groans of Jasper that I had gotten used to over the past day. Suddenly, Octavia jumped right in front of me, appearing out of nowhere, "Hey! Calista, you know how you said you would listen to my problems and all?" I nodded, somewhat recalling me saying something along those lines, "_Great!_ I need to talk to you. Let's go to our rock."

I hadn't realized that it was "ours" now, but something told me that we'd be spending a lot more time in that little spot together. Octavia threw herself over the rock, scooting over to make room for me as well. As I sat down next to her she began spewing out several things about a boy named Atom, "The only problem is," she said after her long and extensive monologue that I honestly don't remember, "that Bells hates any person that takes any interest in me. I'm worried that I'm never going to have a relationship because everyone is too scared of him to approach me." She groaned, slapping her thigh in frustration, "God, why does he have to be such a typical protective older brother? Why couldn't I have a bro who was scared of everything and sat alone in a corner? Like you!" My eyes widened at the insult and Octavia slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh, crap! Sorry. I say a bunch of stuff I don't mean. I don't exactly have a filter."

I gave her something that might have been able to pass for a smile. Maybe for an emo person, "It's fine. I'll be your brother."

Octavia laughed at that, running a hand through her hair, much like Bellamy did, "I'm so annoying sometimes." She shrugged though as if it didn't bother her.

I wanted to ask her how she did it. She acted like the whole world stopped just for her. And the thing was, it did. She had her life in control. Octavia Blake was just as strong, if not stronger, than the fearless leader, Bellamy Blake.

I tilted one shoulder up, "That's okay, and I am too."

"You'd be less annoying if you just took off the damn hood and let everyone talk to you. People think that you have some ugly scar that you're trying to hide from the rest of the world. Or that you're, like, deformed or something." Octavia admitted, looking up at the sunset that had begun while we were sitting.

When I didn't respond to the comment, Octavia continued, "I talked to Bellamy a while ago."

I turned my head to acknowledge her, "What did he say?" I cringed at my own voice, realizing I sounded way to eager.

Octavia must have realized too. She raised a questioning brow at my tone, a sly smile coming up on her lips and I could practically see the gears turning in her brain, "I'll tell you…" she dragged out slowly and I didn't need to hear the rest because I knew exactly what her condition would be, "If you take off your hood. Just for me."

I glared at her but was way to curious about Bellamy…and her…Bellamy _and _her. Not just Bellamy. Because, I don't like him.

I looked around us but didn't see anyone. Slowly, I took down my hood, letting my blonde hair tumble down in its natural wavy curls. Octavia gave me a wide smile that could have spread across the ark. She whistled in a funny way and winked at me, "This is just the first step to you walking around camp laughing with everyone."

I shook my head then crossed my arms in a pout manner, "Please just tell me."

Octavia sighed, "Finefinefine. We talked about you. He asked me what I knew about your past on the ark and how you got your scar. I told him I didn't know you even had a scar, but apparently he somehow found it…making me wonder _where_ it is." My cheeks blushed at her implication but I made a gesture with my hands for her to continue. "Anyway, I also told him that I don't know anything about your life on the ark and that, in fact, even if you did tell me, which I'm mad that you haven't, I wouldn't tell him any of your secrets unless you told me I could."

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks. For not saying anything."

She shrugged, "Well I couldn't, considering you haven't told me a damn thing about yourself, and here I am confessing all my life's sins." She looked down at her hands, which were folding together and then away again. She looked up at me with a pleading look in her eyes, "Look, we haven't known each other for long and I'm not asking you to tell me everything…per say. But, you're the only friend I've ever really had. And I know that's sad considering we've only known each other for 12 hours, but it means a lot to me that you have put up with me, and not to just get to my brother or anything like that so… will you please just tell me a little bit about what happened on the ark?"

She was so genuine with her emotions that if I had said no, I'd be more barbaric than a grounder or even…Murphy. So I did the only thing I really could do in a situation like that, I confessed as much as I could without telling her the background that would leave me either emotionless or crying like a baby. I sighed deeply, swiping my brow with Bellamy's sleeve, "I was…taken advantage of on the ark. I don't know how else to say it without directly saying it…but that's why I'm here. When I fought back, he showed everyone the bruises and said I attacked him out of nowhere. Despite all my pleading…no one believed me. It was his word over mine and I was just a 15-year-old girl whose mother was just floated and…"My words caught in my throat and I realized I had said too much already, "yeah. Tah-dah, the story of Calista."

More like: Calista chapter 2 out of 100.

Octavia's eyes were wide and she scooted closer to me, allowing me to lean my head on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around me, "I'm sorry, Lista." I smiled a bit at the abbreviation of my name and pulled away from her, not allowing my self to have more than a second of weakness. I had to stay strong.

I nodded but then I saw something moving about 30 feet away. It was a blonde head that was quickly traveling through the forest, as if trying to run away. I snapped my hood back on and looked at Octavia, "you should go back to Jasper and Clark, and I'm going to take a walk."

She tried to argue but I just looked at her with pleading eyes and she nodded faintly, "Okay, you take your time, but when you come back, come talk to me. I'm determined to make you feel better."

I smiled faintly and began to follow the clear path the girl was making. As I followed, I heard familiar voices. Including the voice of Bellamy. Looking around the trees I saw that they were hunting a boar. Careful not to step on anything that would make enough noise to be heard, I watched as Bellamy informed his followers that the boar was his.

Then, the girl that I had been following through the woods decided it would be a great idea to step on a loud stick. You know just for laughs.

Bellamy turned at the direction of the noise and threw and ax that landed just above the girl's, who I now recognized as Charlotte, head. She looked up at the weapon in shock as the rest of the boys, not including Bellamy, chased after the now frightened boar.

Bellamy walked quickly up to the young girl and said something I couldn't quite hear from the distance. As I moved closer I saw Bellamy's body freeze as he called out, "Calista! I know you're there. Come out right now." His command caused me to exit the hiding place I was currently in and meekly walks to his side with my head down. I didn't know how he knew I was there, but something told me he felt my presence the same way I did his. Almost like there was a hot fire right behind me and the only way to feel comfortable with the heat was to turn around and look directly at it. It was weird the affect that he had on me, but I liked it too much to try to get rid of it.

I could practically feel him look disappointedly down at me, but he didn't address me directly, making me want to apologize. But if I did, that would put him in the position of an "authority" figure. Despite me listening to him, I knew he knew that I wouldn't do anything that I wasn't totally comfortable with. And I thought he respected that. But I guess I was wrong.

The boy that stood next to him who, from recognizing his voice, was the same one Octavia had spoken non-stop about, Atom, spoke to Charlotte, "It's not safe for little girls."

Charlotte looked at him defiantly, "I'm not a little girl."

Bellamy smiled down at her, leaning toward her he said something…but I couldn't remember. I studied the smile he gave Charlotte and his soft lips that didn't look like they belonged to a warrior. Or a man at all. His lips were almost feminine, but, in my eyes, somehow they made him more masculine all together.

Then I saw him hand a knife over to Charlotte. To _Charlotte_? Is he serious? I had to steal it but the first 13-year-old girl that comes his way and all of a sudden _she_ has the right to bear arms. Uhhh…no. No.

I grabbed Bellamy's bicep trying to not recognize the spark that lit all the way up to my arms and focus on the fact that he gave her a knife, "Whatareyoudoing?" I said in a rushed whisper. I was fine with Charlotte, but I definitely wasn't comfortable with Atom standing there.

Bellamy shrugged, causing my small hand to fall off of his arm, "She should be prepared, the Earth won't give anyone better chance than another."

I wanted to fight him on this, to tell him he was crazy. But I think he knew I wouldn't with these people around. And he was right. I might have been getting significantly better since getting off the ark, but I was only one step out of two hundred to being cured. (But I knew the Blake's would probably force me to skip fifty steps to appeal to their lives).

Bellamy spoke again, "Come on, Charlotte, we're going to get dinner." Grabbing my hand that was still covered by his sweatshirt, he practically dragged me to match his strides. I had to jog a bit to catch up, so did Charlotte. Atom came to walk on my left side and I immediately tensed up. Bellamy must have sensed it because over my head he said to Atom, "Why don't you walk next to Charlotte. Make sure she keeps up." He nodded like a good solider and headed over to the young teen.

I risked a glimpse up at Bellamy and saw that the muscle in his neck was tight, almost like he was clenching his teeth. I softly squeezed his hand, not sure what provoked it, but couldn't stop myself.

Even though he didn't look at me, his mouth twitched up in a smile.

Then I really did something crazy. I smiled back. A full on, toothy smile, complete with all my dimples and everything. Bellamy's eyes darted to my mouth then eyes, then back to my mouth, which I quickly moved back out of my smile, trying to control the happy feeling that was in my stomach. "Do it again." Bellamy said softly, but urgently, as if he needed me to with desperation.

I shook my head and saw Bellamy's mouth open in protest, but the moment between us was put to a stop when Atom said, "Guys, what's that." Looking up we saw a yellow fog quickly coming our way. The tight grip Bellamy had on my hand tightened almost painfully as he turned around, "RUN!" He yelled loudly.

So we did.

Bellamy, Charlotte, and I ran through the forest quickly, mainly with Bellamy leading the two of us. But somewhere through our haste, Atom had fallen. I whipped my head around but heard Bellamy say, "He's fine, keep running."

By the time we finally got to a cave, I thought my legs were going to fall off. I collapsed against the wall, as did Charlotte. Bellamy paced the length of the cave a bit, gasping, before folding his long body next to mine. I was looking at Charlotte who seemed to be asleep already. Honestly, I couldn't blame her; I was about to pass out myself.

Bellamy's arm snaked around my back and I felt a shiver run through my body as he traced letters on my hip in a hypnotic way. Bellamy's other hand came up to my hood, gently pushing it away to reveal my hair. He stroked my head in a gentle touch that made me want to screw my fear. My eyes fluttered to him, I saw a look of concentration on his face. He threaded his fingers through my hair, from my scull down to my (most likely split) ends. Then his fingers made a light path across the back of my neck, then up to my cheek, tracing the area surrounding my eyes and my nose, then finally his fingers came to my lips, tracing them slowly, as if savoring. His own lips came down to my ear to whisper, "Smile again for me, Beautiful."

Beautiful. Beautiful. _Right._ That's all I am. I'm Beautiful. That's all he sees in me. Meanwhile here I am thinking how strong and smart and honest he is but what am I? Right. I'm a pretty face. Yay.

I looked at him with, I'm sure, a betrayed look on my face. I slapped his hand away from my face, even though I craved his touch. It didn't matter. There were plenty of beautiful girls in the 100 that Bellamy could touch. He didn't need me one bit.

The king had a shocked look on his face. Probably because he wasn't use to being rejected by 'Beautiful' girls. Well boo-hoo for you Bellamy Blake. Go screw a 'pretty' girl and maybe you'll get over it. "What's wrong, Calista?" _Oh wow! I have a name now. The second I don't let him touch me, now I'm very important. _

I turned my head and body away from him, moving to put my hood on, but was stopped by Bellamy, "Oh, no. Did I go too fast? Look I just-I just couldn't breathe after seeing you're smile and I just….I just needed to see it again. You're smile is breath taking." _Pretty sure that's a line from an old cheesy song, but nice try and all_.

I didn't reply and continued to look away from him. I felt him grab my shoulders, turning me to look at him, "Hey. No. You don't get to shut me out, Missy. I need you. Don't shut me out." When I didn't look at him I felt him suck in a sharp and shaky breath, "Please?"

That caused me to look up and put on my brave face, "Do you only 'need me' because I'm beautiful, or is there another reason you want me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Bellamy's eyes widened, "What are you…oh! You think because I called you-_no! _No. Yes you're beautiful but that's not it! You're strong and smart and…amazing. And you have this affect on me that I can't explain but…I need you. I understand if you don't want me to touch you like I did before. I won't until you tell me I can. I just need you to be with me for now. For support. Please."

My eyes searched his for any lie, meanwhile my heart soared with happiness. I could barely believe what I was hearing, but I sure as hell didn't want it to stop. Then, for the second time that day, and the second time in two years, I smiled.

With that, Bellamy crushed me to his body in a tight hug, and when he pulled away, I was in his lap. And that's how we stayed for a while. Just looking at each other, memorizing one another's features.

Until I leaned upward and pressed my lips to his, for my first real kiss that wasn't forced. I thought that kissing someone would only lead to me thinking of my past, but when Bellamy's lips lead mine in a dance with soft pressure, then hard, then soft again, all I could think about was him and how good it felt to have his arms tightly around my waist as mine were tightly around his neck. He kissed me with the promise of future.

But would I be with him in the future? Or would I be alone?


	5. Chapter 5

A scream erupted from the other side of the cave, where Charlotte was sleeping, causing my eyes to jolt open and my head to come away from where it rested against Bellamy's chest. Though it had been 2 hours, I still felt the tingle on my lips. Bellamy's hand instantly went to his knife and, ever the protector, he stood up, putting his hand out in a way for me to know to "stand back". Bellamy neared a frantic Charlotte with me quickly on his heels. "Charlotte." He said softly. I reached up to touch his shoulder, moving past him to kneel next to the thrashing girl. I smoothed her hair back, "Hey, Charlotte. Honey, wake up." I didn't say it loudly. I know that comforting people is best done quietly, or else you're just nosey.

The young girl's eyes widened as she woke up. It was clear that she was just having a bad dream, but of course Bellamy thinks the worst, like that she's being attacked. Charlotte looked at me in confused shock, "You're the girl in the hood?" I nodded and saw her look from me to Bellamy and a face of guilt overpowered the one of confusion, "Sorry." Her voice sounded shaky, a kind of whine to it.

Bellamy bent down next to me, "Does that happen often?" When she nodded again she looked close to tears, "Every night I see him, when he kills my parents."

"Fight your fears." Bellamy said, confidently. Both Charlotte and I looked at him with confusion, "but I'm asleep." She said with a tilt to her head.

Bellamy smiled at her, and took the knife he had given her a few hours ago, "Fight your fears when you're awake, then you'll be able to sleep." Charlotte looked at Bellamy with adoration and dependence. Just looking at him and how he reacts with Charlotte really made me think about the future that we could have. I hardened my heart at those thoughts. I'd enjoy him now, but the second I could, I would leave and never look back.

She grabbed the knife with a tight grip moving it around in her hands. I looked up at Bellamy and saw he was also looking at me, "Should we go?" I whispered into the cave. The king nodded his head and stood up, "I'll go out and make sure it's clear. You come out when I saw you can."

I rolled my eyes at his barbaric antics, but allowed him to exit the cave. I waited patiently but then I heard it. A loud groan in agony followed by the sound of a rock hitting something hard.

I jolted out of the cave frantically. My free hair wiped around ad I moved my head from side to side, trying to find Bellamy.

I opened my mouth to scream his name and my heart hit my chest in painful pumps. Oh god. I didn't even get to kiss him a second time.

Wow. I'm shallow.

When I sucked in a breath to scream for him, a large hand came around my mouth, while and arm wrapped around my waist. I thrashed against the intruder as hard as I could, but froze when I heard a laugh.

Bellamy's laugh. That son of a sandwich.

When I stopped struggling Bellamy let go of me, holding his sides from laughter, as did Charlotte. And there I was. Being laughed at, the center of attention.

Why, instead of running away or digging a hole, was I punching Bellamy's chest in frustration.

I glared at him in anger when he picked me up and spun me around, "Watch out! I'm dying."

I kicked him right where it hurt. I expected him to drop me flat on my face as he bent over in agony, but instead he carefully set me down, while he held his breath for a bit, trying to get back to his regular breathing.

I smirked at him secretly and thought I had one this little battle, but then Bellamy leaned down next to my ear, "If you look at me like that again, I'll kiss you senseless, no matter who is watching."

My cheeks heated as I put my hood back over my face. Bellamy laughed, tugging my hood and grabbing my hand. He looked behind us where Charlotte was watching us intently, "You coming, squirt?" She smiled at the two of us and then said something that made my heart skip some fatal beats, "You two remind me of my parents."

I could practically feel Bellamy smirking down on me, "I think that sounded a lot like an approval." I rolled my eyes, letting my lips twitch a bit.

"Lets go," I said turning to walk, hearing Bellamy and Charlotte laughing at me, _again_, because of my flustered attitude. As I was walking, I kept my head up, enjoying not having to look down in fear at that moment. But then my foot connected with something and I fell flat on my face.

I expected Bellamy to rush over laughing at me but I heard his voice, "Shit."

I looked down at what had caused me to so rudely halt my walk of pride. Instead of the expected log, I saw a face that looked like it once belonged to Atom.

He had welts all over and his eyes were white. I scrambled up off of him in fear. I gasped but stopped my mellow drama when I felt Bellamy grab my hand in a tight grip as if I was his anchor, "Charlotte, head back to camp. Now." The two of us stared at the body, realizing that he was still alive. I got on my knees trying to hear him, "Kill…me." he chocked out in desperation. I looked up at Bellamy who's eyes reflected my fear, "He wants me to-" "I know" Bellamy said, cutting me off. I watched as Atom looked at me in fear and agony. I couldn't let him suffer any longer than he was now. I briefly thought of Octavia, knowing this would crush her, possibly even ending our friendship, but I couldn't let him stay in this agony that he had probably been in for hours now. I held my hand up, not letting my eyes leave Bellamy, "Give me your knife." I felt the cold metal in my hand as I took my hood off slowly, letting Atom see me completely. Bellamy stiffened, as if he didn't want anyone to see me but him. I looked at Atom with pity and sympathy; putting the knife by his neck I sang a song that I learned from my grandmother:

"Hush, my dear, let the fear wash away from your eyes. Don't you worry for tomorrow, for that will come and go. You are strong. You are brave. You will be remembered. Don't you worry for tomorrow, for that will come and go. Remember you are loved. You are home. You will find peace."

With a heavy heart and rough throat, chocked with emotion, I plunged the knife deeply into his neck, watching his breathing speed up and then, finally, stop. I stood up and buried my face in Bellamy's arms, thinking about the terror that the world brings and wanting to run away but knowing that I can't.

Bellamy buried his face in my hair stroking my back. When we hear footsteps it was Bellamy who put my hood on, covering me away from them. I wanted to snap at him for acting as if I was his, but I realized he was just looking out for me and that he was, in fact, scared of what this type of environment could bring. You never know if you're going to survive, or die the next corner you pass by.

Clark came into view and looked at Atom. Her eyes were wide in panic but she instantly placed her mask of calm on again.

She helped us bring his body back to camp, and when we got there, everyone panicked, but none quite as much as Octavia. When she saw his body she gave Bellamy a heated glare, seriously, if looks could kill, he'd be dead right next to Atom.

…Probably too soon for that joke.

I went toward her and gave her a hug, stopping her from saying any hurtful thing that was about to come out of her mouth. She gave me a tight hug and I whispered, "Lets go to our rock, okay?"

She nodded and the two of us walked away. I felt too bad to look back, but I knew Bellamy was looking at me with a hurt expression. I had chosen to comfort his sister over him. But Octavia needed this. I'd find him later and let him lean on my shoulder or whatever he needed…wait…not whatever he needed, that makes me sound like a hussy. Dammit, Blake is turning me into one of his desperate whores. This needs to stop.

All thoughts of myself stopped when Octavia fell against the rock, curling her arms around her legs, in a position that was similar to the one I used when we ha first met. That was only a day ago…even though it felt like I had known her and been her best friend for years. I sat down next to her and let her cry. I let her show as much weakness as she wanted to, both of us knowing that I'd never tell another soul. I heard muffled cursing as she sobbed but after a while her tears stilled and they were just lonesome streaks down her flushed cheeks. I didn't want to say it, but I knew she'd get over it. She was strong and beautiful, and she wasn't intimidated by the world. She'd find someone to make her even happier than that one-day relationship she had with Atom. Someone that would make it last forever, no matter the consequences. And I'd be there supporting her no matter who that person was.

I squeezed her shoulder, willing her to hear my thoughts and know that I'd be there for her. If not as a friend, as a sister. The idea of having a sister was foreign to me, but I realized that if I had to have one, I'd want her to be like Octavia. The opposite of me yet we still found ways to put our personalities together perfectly.

"What am I suppose to do now?" She asked weakly, her throat rasping together.

I mustered a weak smile, "You need to make sure that no one else dies." We heard a wail from Jasper and she looked toward the sound with a determined face, "You're right. I'm not going to let another person I care about get hurt." She stood up defiantly and looked down at me, "Are you coming with me to help him?" I knew she was talking about Jasper, but there was another person that needed my help, not as fatal but important.

I shook my head, "I think I'm going to stay here for a while until I can wrap my head around…everything." She nodded sympathetically and walked away. Staring up at the sky, I watched as the clouds moved and circled, dancing in the colors of the rainbow.

Slowly, I rose from my rock and headed toward the tent where Bellamy was, no doubt, wearing a hole in the ground.

When I walked in I saw him walking impatiently around. Picking things up only to put them back down as if he didn't know to be angry and throw things or upset and sit down.

He turned toward the direction of the tent and, when he saw me, he rushed over to scoop me up in his arms.

We stood there for a while, his head on my shoulder, rubbing his nose with my neck as if smelling me. I combed my fingers through his long hair, stroking and puling lightly while his hands moved up and down my back and around my hips, remembering my figure and sending chills all the way through the sweatshirt that definitely needed a good cleaning after the day I had had. When I scratched his scull I heard him sigh deeply. Then I felt his lips begin to move against my neck, kissing it gently and slowly. They moved from my collarbone up to my jaw, then my ear where he bit my earlobe, causing my knees to buckle and him have to support me with his strong arms. Normally I'd be embarrassed, but damn. He could kiss. I heard a chuckle and then a sigh when he moved his mouth up my cheekbone and then across my nose, only to move down to my top lip that was practically begging for him to kiss it. So he did.

He kissed the top and then the bottom, slowly and sensually, only to _finally_ press his lips flush against mine. It started off sweet and innocent, but then Bellamy began to kiss me with desperation, which I was totally fine with. We kissed standing up but that, apparently, wasn't good enough for the alpha, so he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist so our lips were now the same level. Now this was more comfortable.

It felt amazing and I was in the oblivion of his kiss. I loved it! But when his hands moved downward and I felt him head toward the bed, I knew I needed to stop it. While I wanted to do everything, and more (_give a girl a break, he's amazing_), I didn't want it now. When I stopped responding Bellamy froze, pulling his head back giving me a look that made me want to continue. But I held onto my resolve and slowly slid down his body till I was back on my feat, staring up at his eyes. He hugged me close, kissing the top of my head and smoothing my hair down.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far, I just…" I nodded in understanding, knowing that we had both gotten a little swept up in the moment.

Bellamy brushed my hair back and looked deep into my eyes, with a wide smile that I reflected back at him. "Me too." I whispered.

He continued to stroke my hair while we talked, "You were so brave. You're always so brave." I looked down, but Bellamy tilted my head back up so I was facing him again, "No. Not in front of me. Don't try and hide yourself when we're together, okay? I want to see your face. Always." Then he gave me a smirk that I loved and with a look of ownership he said, "But no one else is aloud to be around, okay."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed gently at his chest, "I don't belong to you, Mr. Bellamy."

He nodded, "No, but I belong to you."

That made me giggle, and Bellamy kissed my nose, "You're also not aloud to do that laugh in front of anyone either." He kissed my forehead and then pulled my hood up, "Come on, lets go check on Jasper." Nodding, I followed him and let him lead me up to the top of the drop ship where the wails of pain were lessening significantly.

We reached the group that was crowding around Jasper's, now quiet body. Bellamy asked the question that I didn't want to voice, "Is he dead?" Clark looked up from the body, "No, he's fine now. The seaweed we gave him has healing properties and will help him." Bellamy nodded and then looked at Octavia who added to Clark's statement, "No thanks to you."

I wanted to talk to Octavia about how hard she was being on him, but that creepy boy Finn was there and so was another one named Monty, who I didn't really know. The only two people I trust were currently beginning WWIV, so I decided staying quite was in my best interest. When Bellamy moved to leave, Clark spoke out, "Calista, stay, I want you to help out with Jasper. You seem to be the best person to keep people at ease." Bellamy's grip on my shoulder tightened and I was about to look up at him when I realized that I didn't want to be a submissive little cat to him. But I squeezed his hand in reassurance as if to tell him that I wasn't trying to hurt him in anyway, as I walked over to sit next to Clark.

I kept my head down, while Bellamy left and continued to keep it down, not wanting to see the boys who were staring holes at my ducked head as if I was some kind of freak.

Then Clark literally answered my prayers, "Boys, why don't you go find some food and water for Jasper when he wakes up?"

They both obliged, leaving the room. When they left Octavia turned to me, "Take the damn hood off, Calista, you can trust _us_." I took off the hood and both girls smiled at me.

Clark nodded to Jasper, "Do you think you could just do something that might wake him up?" What the hell was I suppose to do? Do they think _with great beauty comes great power? _Well newsflash, if they wanted me to smile him a wake, then I was their girl. But other than that? Uhhh no.

I looked at her quizzically and she laughed, "I mean sing. Charlotte told me about what you did for Atom when you got back."

I raised an eyebrow and then sighed deeply, "Okay. But it's not going to work."

When I began to sing my grandmothers song, I did so softly, and right in Jasper's ear. But what surprised me most wasn't Octavia whispering loudly to Clark about how I sound like an angel, what surprised me was that Jasper's eye lids began to move, and then his eyes opened wide.

He stared at me and then said, "Crap. I'm dead aren't I? Well, at least Heaven is pretty."

I rolled my eyes, showing my hood back over my head looked at a satisfied Clark. "You were right." She nodded and then made a motion as if telling me I could leave. I stood up and followed the path that Bellamy had made not too long ago.

"Wait, where's my angel going?" I heard Jasper ask in a confused voice.

I made my way to the fire pit where I assumed Bellamy would be, only to be stopped by a girl with stringy brown hair and scary dark eyes, I looked down and recognized her voice as the girl who had slept with Bellamy that first night, "Listen here, Bitch."

Oh snap! Someone thinks she's better than me, no don't she? I watched as her arms crossed and her feet moved in a predator stance but I wasn't scared for a second, "You stay away from my Bellamy." Really? Then why did he tell me he was mine? Hmm, something tells me this bee with an itch is only seeing the power that surrounds Bellamy. _Sorry, prostitute, he's mine_.

But I didn't respond, looking warily at all the men that passed by and watch greedily as the girl with the snarky looking nose stared me down. "You're to weak to even respond. You don't deserve Bellamy, so let me tell you again, stay-"

"Calista!" I heard Bellamy's voice call, as he walked over to me, putting an arm around me and smiling, "hey, I wanted to talk to you about something, come with me?" I nodded and then watched as the brat of a girl tried to outshine me.

"Hey, Bellamy." She said seductively. Bellamy only looked at her with confusion, "Do I know you?" The girl's mouth dropped in horror as she turned in a huff and marched away.

The king bent down next to my ear and said, "Someone's a little temperamental." I nodded and walked with him to the front of his tent. He smiled at me and said, "Look what I found." He handed me a big stick of red berries that, from my reading of earth in the past, seemed to be cherries. I looked at him uncertainly, "Are they okay to eat?"

Bellamy nodded eagerly, "I checked with Monty, he said yes. You should save them. Maybe for a day when we don't have a lot of food."

I shook my head, "What about you?"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, "trust me, I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." I looked down at the branch and up at him, smiling, "Thank you, Bellamy."

"You're welcome, Calista." With a quick kiss on the temple, he walked away and back toward the pit of his followers. I hid the branch of fruits in my sweatshirt, walking toward the bush that held my things; I wrapped the fruit up in the shirt in hopes that no bugs or animals would reach it.

I was one step closer to leaving.

One step closer to leaving Bellamy. My plans were not going accordingly, and if my relationship with Bellamy continued, I'd loose any hope of convincing myself to leave. It was time to end it before it really began.

But deep down I knew it had already started, and would never stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy was staring at me from across the fire. I knew he was, even though my hood was low, I could feel the heat of his gaze as his eyes made the path up my body. My hands that were still bruised from my earlier encounter with a stick were clasped tightly around my knees. The log I sat on was uncomfortable to say the least and, even though there was activity and life going on all around me, Bellamy's eyes remained on mine.

There was argument in the camp, and fear surrounded us all in deep clouds, almost as thick as the tension between Bellamy and Octavia. Earlier that day, Wells body had been found dead. Now, I know I should feel like mourning, or at least shed a tear or two. But my face remained emotionless as Clarke struggled with the depressed feelings that, no doubt, crushed her insides. There was rumor that it was the grounders who killed him off. But what would they want with Wells? Though I, of course, wouldn't dream of voicing it, deep inside I had a sneaking suspicion that it was one of the people in the camp who killed him. He was the chancellor's son; the closest thing anyone could get to revenge would be killing him. I'm not saying that I would kill him, per say, I'm just saying that if, at any point, we had to turn to cannibalism and we were voting on who to eat first, my hand would probably go up for Wells. (Okay lets be logical here, he would probably last all of us a good day, and our thirst for revenge might be slightly quenched. Plus his dad is kind of a dickwad.)

A hand pushed my shoulder harshly as a voice I recognized as Murphy's spoke, "Why aren't you helping out? Get up, lazy ass." Bellamy was up and at my side before I could stand up. I could practically see Bellamy's glare, "Back off, it's not like she could do much."

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ego-trip alert. Someone hold me back, I'm about to get seriously pissed off at Mr. Caveman here.

Because of the scene I feared would be created, I stood up in defiance and, instead of sassing him off with my ever present internal dialogue, I walked over to where two boys carried a tree about ten times the size of me. Waving one of the boys off who looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion, I got under the branch and began to carry it toward the wall that we were building.

Bellamy followed me right on my heels, spotting my body as I struggled under the weight on the tree. "Calista, don't do that, let me help." I looked at him from under my hood and smirked, quietly saying, "If you treat me like a princess then other people will expect the same treatment." Bellamy groaned and, because he couldn't argue, he slinked away and began to oversee the movements of the other hundred. I struggled internally but was too headstrong to stop lugging it all the way to the wall. I helped attach it, along with the other boy, but right when I finished the double not, Bellamy was right by my side Pulling my away from the work instantly. He pulled me into his tent as I tried to struggle away, but the second I felt his hot breathe on my ear my movements against him stopped. I turned into his embrace as he spoke in warm, quick, words, "There is a lot of conflict going on between Murphy and the other people. I need you to stay out of that drama and protect yourself, Calista. I know a leader should care about the well being of their people, but when push comes to shove the only people I really care about are you and Octavia. Promise me you'll be careful. Please." That last beg did me in when he pulled my ear lobe in between his teeth and tugged gently making me gasp in a breathe before pulling my body closer to him and attacking him with my mouth that begged for his. I struggled to dominate the kiss and show him that I was just as strong as him but when he pulled me down onto his lap and tilted his head I knew that he was the one in control. Though my ego was slightly bruised, I accepted it and reveled in the strength of his arms around my body.

Just as his warm hand slipped under the boarder of my shirt and I was about to push him away, the curtain of Bellamy's tent ripped open and Clarke came storming in. Bellamy, being Bellamy, kissed my forehead and slowly placed me on my feet, taking his sweet time with the actions, only to pull me in close with one of his thick arms. Clarke faltered slightly in her outburst but continued on, "Bellamy, there's a problem. "

"You're right, there is, I should be kissing this beautiful girl here, not seeing you." I elbowed Bellamy hard in the ribs and pulled down my hood, speaking to Clarke, "What's the problem?"

Weeelllll lets just say there was a huge fucking problem.

Clarke placed on the table in Bellamy's tent, fingers. Not the good chicken fingers that my mom use to make for me, nope. Actual people, fingers. Because of my beautiful habit of looking down, I recognized fingers better than I did faces. They belonged to Wells.

Damn. And here I thought my life was starting to get boring.

Clarke, of course began jumping into conclusions and dangerous accusations that both Bellamy and I knew would lead to nothing but trouble, "The grounders didn't kill Wells, Murphy did." Once that was said she and Bellamy began arguing. All about Clarke telling him that the people had the right to know. From my past readings on the Earth before the war and America's 'Freedom' I knew that the aspect of awareness was a nice one. But I also knew that America went 'Boom' a hundred years ago, so I think that tells us a little something about how much the people should know. Both Bellamy and I were on the same page, we thought that it was better for the people to think it was the grounders who killed Wells. But, Clarke wouldn't have it. You have to hand it to her, the girl was stubborn.

Confronting Murphy wasn't stubborn though. It was fucking suicidal.

Bellamy pulled me away from the drama unfolding between Clarke and Murphy, telling me that I needed to go find Octavia

When I reached Octavia she was sitting on the trail toward our rock, where I suspected that she would be. She stared up at the sky and turned toward me when she heard my footsteps heading on the path. Her shoulders relaxed at the sight and gave a small smile, "Hey, Lista, how's the camp?" I sat down next to her and shrugged my shoulders, "They're all good…well, as good as they can be when accusations are being pointed and given out like a free sample."

"What did Clarke do this time?" I laughed at her immediate awareness of Clarke's part in the drama.

I filled her in on what was happening with Murphy and Clarke, how Wells might have died because of Murphy but, even if it were true, Clarke should not be screaming it to the roof tops, because it was probably going to end badly. That was when the two of us heard the crashing and loud shouts of anger. Murphy went tumbling down a grassy hill, completely tied up as the rest of the kids ran after him, kicking his bloody body every time he slowed down. I stood up quickly, following the kids and trying to figure out what was happening. That's when I heard the cheering, "Float him, float him, and float him!" The noise surrounded the once peaceful woods as the kids that had been scorn by Murphy fought back with harsh aggression because they were finally given the chance.

I watched in horror as the pulled Murphy up in the tree, like they were preparing to hang him. Bellamy came into my vision, his jaw strong and firm in determination as he witnessed his supposedly 'right hand man' got strung up by his followers. "Bellamy!" I cried out, trying to bring his attention to me and away from the drama that had begun. When he turned to my voice his eyes softened and then they hardened once again. He cut the rope and my breath left me a bit. But my heart only really stopped when Charlotte's voice came from behind me, "Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!"

With that, Clarke ran at Murphy's body and cut him loose as quickly as she could. Bellamy was at Charlotte's side in an instant as they spoke quickly and quietly to one another while I stood on the sides. Bellamy moved them into his tent and all I could hear was Murphy's cry for revenge on the young girl that shook in fear.

The Alpha's head snapped to me, "Calista, you get out of here. Please go quickly." I shook my head defiantly but seeing the way he pleaded at me with his eyes made me forget my pride, which is a huge step for me, and run through the forest.

I didn't want to go back to camp. I wanted to get as far away as I could from the 100, trusting my instincts to guide me; I headed back to the cave where Bellamy, Charlotte, and I had hidden away from the fog. As I walked, I let my long hair out of my hood, tilting my head back, trying to breathe in the fresh air as much as I could.

I heard a rustle in the trees and I dipped my head back farther, trying to see in the trees. I watched for the movement of any animals, or anything at all, but I didn't hear another thing. My head rate increased a bit, but I ignored the feeling as I walked faster toward the cave. I heard a swooshing sound go above me and that's when I stopped completely. "Hello?" I asked tenderly.

A large body swung from the near by tree, landing right in front of me. My eyes widened and I wanted to step back and put my hood back on but it was like my body was paralyzed in fear. It was a grounder.

The man tilted his head to the side, slightly, as if observing me from every angle he could. He reached up his hand and my body shook as he stroked my cheek with his covered hand.

He moved so slowly that when he slung me over my shoulder in one smooth move I was shocked. "Put me down!" I cried, trying to hit his back with my fists but nothing seemed to sway him as he sprinted through the trees.

DAMN! I knew I shouldn't have even mentally joked about cannibalism, because now I was going to get freaking eaten by a tribe/group of grounders who wont even be able to understand my pleads. Thank you, earth, for being so cruel.

My body swung from side to side in the arms as I tried to scream but couldn't get my voice loud enough to even make an echo. The way my chest was on the man's shoulder was strategically placed in a way where I could only get enough air in to breath but not suck in enough air to scream. Weather he was aware of what he was doing or not, I was beyond pissed off and scared.

It occurred to me at that moment that he hadn't killed me, and the way he was carrying me was slightly gentle. Then a thought crossed my mind. What if he saw my beauty and decided that he was going to marry me off to a grounder for money. Or just sell me for money, if they even had money. What if I'm sold for freaking beads? BEADS!? I'm worth way more than a bracelet, damn it.

After what felt like forever, the man neared noise. Talking.

Talking. In. English.

Great, now when I scream for them to stop they'll just not be listening, not because they can't understand me. Bastards.

Tears streaked my face but I wiped them quickly, trying to appear brave in front of these monsters. The man placed me down on the ground gently and I tried to sprint away quickly but landed in the hands of another grounder.

_Why were all of them so damn tall!?_

I looked around and saw around fifty people staring at me, calmly. Not even trying to eat me in any way.

That's when the strangest thing I have ever witnessed happened. All of them stopped what they were doing and got on their knees, bowing down to me.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? _


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE ATCUALLY READ : **

**Lol guys I kind of suck not updating in forever but I was traveling.**

**I love hearing all of y'all's reviews and likes and really appreciate all of the positive feedback. Yes, I know I suck at spelling and grammar but what I lack in that I make up for in sarcasm. So you're welcome ;) **

**So maybe y'all noticed the change in the summary and I did that because in the beginning this was purely for Calista and Bellamy but I kind of got away with my imagination and added a deeper plot than just sexy kisses. I hope y'all don't mind, don't worry there will be kisses still ;). I decided that Calista needs to grow up as a person, though, and realize that she needs to be able to be brave for herself. **

**She's kinda becoming a badass, if you haven't noticed already, then you will with this chapter! I'll definitely be updating soon, sorry for the slacking! I love you all and hope you enjoy cuz y'all are the reason I wrote it! Lots of love 3 3 **

I looked around and the tall giants that kneeled down in front of me as my jaw was slacked and my frantic eyes searched all of their faces for some kind of explanation as to why they were looking at me as if I were the answer to all their prayers. I backed up, slowly, only to run into the shoulder of the monster that had carried me to his campsite. I spun around to face him and backed away again.

My hear rate increased repeatedly and my breath quickened and I knew my eyes were wide and filled with fear. I tried to shake off the emotions and put on a brave face, but even when I turned a glare on the man I ran into, I knew that my façade wasn't fooling anyone. "What is going on?"

It wasn't necessarily a question. There was no rise to my voice at the end. I took the moment of doubt in his eyes to look at his features. Without the strange mask that he had been previously wearing, he was actually not quite the monstrous person that I had begun to believe, at least, there were no bones poking out of his eyes in obvious places. In fact, the only thing that was noticeably different from him and a normal man was just how tall he was. I was beginning to think it was a similar characteristic trait that all the grounders shared between one another. It seemed that he was, at least, around seven feet tall. And that went for most of the men. The women fell around the six-foot line, which terrified me. The man in front would probably 'accidently' squish me into a bug before he even noticed I was there.

As he rose to his feet I continued to stare him down, even though my neck was craned back. There wasn't much I could do about the fact that my hood had fallen off and I was exposed. I figured that if they were already planning on killing me off, they would have done it before I had the chance to ask any questions. My long hair felt strange falling down my back, but I accepted the sensation and focused on the man that I only came up to the center of his chest.

This must be what toddlers feel like. _Shit. _I'm probably the height of their six year olds.

A woman cut through the crowed after a gesture from my captor. She whispered into his ear something. I stared at the action. I would probably need a stepladder to do the same, or even just to try and hear what she had said.

He grabbed my elbow gently and tried to lead me to a small hut. I yanked my arm away viciously and raised my hand to slap him. I heard gasps as everyone leaned backward in fear. At first I thought they were scared that he was going to kill me, but then it dawned on me that everyone was terrified that I was going to hurt him.

Seriously? These people probably eat corn dogs bigger than me. Why are they scared?

My captor had wariness in his eyes and I pulled my hand down slowly, still confused with the reaction. It seemed that everyone had let out a breath of relief as they stared at me.

I tilted my head up with defiance, "I'm not your cattle. Don't drag me around." Then with a defiant huff that I hoped made me seem less like a child and more like an independent woman, I walked with long strides into the hut of the grounders.

When I entered I noticed that it was nicely furnished, but covered in animal skin and trophies that seemed to be from hunting. Everything was either made from wood or some type of animal bone. While that should have scared the hell out of me, I was oddly impressed with the beautiful interior decorating.

With just me in the hut it was spacious, but when the two grounders walked in behind me, they dwarfed the entire image and I remembered that I should definitely be terrified, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. For some reason, beyond me, these people either wanted to sacrifice me cuz they thought I was some great god, or they thought that I would help them get to the 100. Obviously, both of them weren't very good. Thinking of the 100, Bellamy's face flashed in my head, as did Charlotte's, my heart began to hurt at the thought of her dying and the thought of me never seeing Bellamy. Though it was brief, my relationship with him was definitely passionate, and incredible. I silently wished that I'd be able to see him again soon.

As I huffed down on a large chair that was clearly made for a grounder, I watched as the two grounders assessed me before sitting down on the floor in front of me.

Ooohh, letting me be taller than them? This I really liked. Like _really _liked. I was starting to think I'd probably be a better tyrant than leader.

I masked the smile that threatened to come up at having to look down at them _Haha I am your superior! Bow down… _crap. It's no fun when they've already done it out of their free will.

Major ego deflation.

I waited patiently, turning my head from the side, wanting them to answer what I had already asked. After years of not being one, I still wasn't much of a talker. I think they caught on with my refusal to speak until they have.

Slowly, the woman pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. At first, I thought it was just a doll. But then I stared at it for a while and realized something that sent a shiver down my spine.

The doll was a 3D sculpture of myself. It got everything right. From the slight slant of my lips as they rested, to the thin arms and curve of my hips. The doll had my eyes and long hair that tumbled around its waist and one strand curved around my cheek. It was incredible.

The doll me wore a small dress but nothing out of the ordinary. I looked up at the two grounders and began thinking that maybe this might not just be about the 100.

And maybe they have some seriously good voodoo doll makers.

I held the doll back to me and asked a question quietly, "Why do you have a wooden doll of me?"

I knew there were several questions that I could have asked in substitute of that. Like _who made this? _And, _can I have a restraining order on them, or do you guys not do that? _My captor looked at me with his rich caramel eyes that were a beautiful contrast. I shook my head at that thought and focused back on the task at hand. Or rather… doll in hand. _Yeah, my inner voice is cheesy. Deal._ "Our tribe leader made it." His deep voice made something in me pause but I pushed it aside and blamed it one me being tired. Apparently, though, he wasn't done talking, "eighty years ago."

My eyes widened and I am sure my face was pure shock and disbelief, "Well, as nice as that sounds, I wasn't alive eighty years ago."

The woman looked at me with patience as if I was a young child that needed to be spoken to through each and every moment. "Our leady, eighty years ago, woke up one night in fear and distress after having a dream." _Well I have dreams about monkeys attacking me with bananas but I'm not spending my time sculpting that out of wood. _"See, in our tribe, the leaders have always had a gift of having visions within their dreams. The Chief had envisioned you, crafted this out of a piece of wood, and told us that you would be of great importance to the tribe and that you had more power than any chief ever could. He said that you would either destroy us or help us in our fight to cure the world."

I raised a patient eyebrow in disbelief, "He thought that I could cure the world from the weird things that _radiation_ has done? I'm a girl, not a wizard who majors in biology."

"Witch." The woman said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, she better have not said what I think she did because I think I could come up with plenty of insults, starting with the fact that she was ridiculously overgrown.

Her eyes widened in understanding and a stream of apologies came out and I raised my hands to stop her, "Whoa, it's fine, I'm not going to blast you to smithereens just because you have your own opinions of me."

She shook her head, "I only meant that you are not a wizard. You are witch."

What she had said finally begun to dawn on me and I shot up in my chair with defiance, "No! I am perfectly normal! Who do you think you are telling me this kind of stuff? What's are your names? I don't know the first thing about you or this tribe, or this earth! You can't just do this!"

The two grounders scrambled to their feet with me and I began to wish they had stayed seated. I could tell they were both nervous and that's when I began to realize that they were probably around my age, not old enough to be leaders of the tribe. What the hell _did _they think they were doing?

Just as I thought this, an old women came out of nowhere right behind me, touching my shoulder gently, "All will be explained, Love, but we must know that you aspire to do something to help."

I looked at her quizzically, "Help what? There isn't much I can do."

She gave a small smile and patted my shoulder, "Once you become closer to the earth, as we are, you'll know what to do."

_If this involves eating bugs and saying weird tribe calls or whatever I'm going to stand in the way of the grounders walking and allow them to create some Calista foot kill._


	8. Chapter 8

I found out the grounder who man handled me actually had a name; Ian, which is a surprisingly un-barbaric name for someone I originally thought was a cannibal. Ian brought me to the center of the camp where a tall statue stood in front of a large fire-pit. I held tightly onto the wood doll as I looked down, avoiding making eye contact with Ian, wondering why the grandmother-Yoda-like lady told him to "start me off".

This entire situation was one heap of scary, and it sounded a lot like they _were_ about to cook me. Then again I was some powerful person to their tribe. Maybe they wanted to be powerful too, and eating me is the only solution. My hand shook slightly but I knew that I needed to be brave because I was the only one there to save me.

"Stand there" Ian said in a deep voice, pointing to the center of the fire-pit. "No." I stated firmly, becoming daring enough to glare at his chin. I put my hands on my hips firmly, "I refuse to be eaten."

I heard a scoff from above as Ian mocked my accusation. Before I could comment, he put his hands under my armpits, swooping me up in a fluid motion and placing me right where he asked. My eyes widened, "Excuse you! What happened to all the bowing? Where is that attitude and why am I being once again manhandled by your overgrown body!?" My temper flared and my fists clenched even tighter.

"That's good," the old lady said, coming around my and giving me an approving look up and down, "harness your anger and seep all the power from the earth beneath you."

"…I'm sorry, what?" I asked quizzically.

The grandmother's face turned disapproving as she stepped toward me, "Calista of the Sky People, you were predicted before your mother was born, you are important to my people and if you do not take these duties seriously then you will only be left to wonder of your possibilities, never knowing your true powers or capabilities. I, Mary, will show you how to reach your potential, but only if you cease your questioning and take these situations seriously." She stated firmly. _Who shoved a needle up your-_" Now, tell me what makes you angry."

_How about this entire conversation you bi-polar cookie-baker_? When I said nothing Mary raised an eyebrow and turned to Ian, "When you picked her up, she got angry, no?" Ian nodded, not keeping his eyes off of me. A pleased smile crossed ol' Granny's face, "So is it boys pulling you around that angers you, or is it feeling like you're not in control?" My eyes flashed in fear and anger as she guessed quickly. What happened to her being all sweet and calling me 'Love', I guess when her people are involved; she doesn't take anything less than perfectly functional. She turned her full body to Ian and he seemed to guess exactly what she had in mind, "Mary I don't think-" "NONSENSE." Mary said, pulling me out of the fire-pit and next to Ian. "Pick up Calista and see how long she lasts."

I glared at her with all my might and I saw slight fear in her eyes for a moment before it was replaced with determination almost as sharp as her knitting needles, and I knew she was doing this so I could fulfill this bullshark of a prophecy. Please. I couldn't even make a tent; I don't know what she expected me to do. "Do it, Ian. That's a command."

With the same ease he used to pick me up last time, Ian held me in the bridle pose, locking me close into his embrace. _You have GOT to be kidding me._ I pushed at him and struggled to get out of his grasp, kicking and twisting around, but to no avail. Anger seemed to engulf me; luckily, my hair was covering most of my face, leading me to feel a little more comfortable without my hood. The sphyco grandmother must have realized my dislike of showing my face, and must have really wanted me to get angry for some reason. She reached out and pulled my hair back, finally sending me over the edge.

_I didn't want to be there. _

I didn't do anything to make me be here.

If I was "destined" to go down to earth and "help" the grounders, then does that mean I was "destined" to be raped and locked up in a prison, only to be expendable enough to go on a suicide mission to a government that didn't look at the obvious facts of the raping?

Is that was I was made for? If so, then the whole world SUCKS.

I saw a bright light and in an instant I was on the ground and Ian was shaking his sleeve that had been set on fire. I looked at my fists and saw that my hand was surrounded by and orange-read ring. While examining what must have been an effect of radiation or I unknowingly fell into a pit of toxic waste and turned into the next superman, it seemed I had calmed down from my previous angry rampage. With the sudden realization I was no longer upset, the ring of color faded.

I looked up at Mary and she smiled warmly at me, her crazy phase seeming like a past memory, "I knew it."

"Whoa." I said, my mind connecting with everything that had happened in less then ten seconds. I looked up at Ian, still cautious of making any more eye contact than we had in the past, a sheepish tone laced my voice, "Did I set you on fire?"

"Yes."

"…Well at least you didn't spontaneously combust or anything." I said, a small smile quirking my lips before I finally rose from the ground and turning toward Mary, not afraid of giving her my whole face. I set a guy two times my size on fire, I think I can deal with an old lady only five inches taller than me. (Trust me, based on the grounders I had seen, that was nothing.) "Is this what you were trying to get me to do? Set Ian on fire?"

Mary grabbed my hand warmly, "You needed to prove yourself. Elder Chief was wise, but how were we to know the accuracy of his prediction, I needed to make sure, for my people's sake, that you were capable."

"Capable of what exactly?" I asked quizzically, not liking her bipolar attitude.

"Of the elements." When I gave her a blank look she sighed deeply. "Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. The Elder Chief believed that you would be able to control all four because of the power of your emotions and past, and with these powers you would unite us with all the surrounding groups that seek to fight us." I raised an eyebrow. While this sounded cool and all, it also sounded absolutely ridiculous. Two headed animals and glowing forests were one thing. Being able to set my hand on fire (and who knows what the water, rocks and air is going to come out of) was _quite_ another. Plus, what part of me screams "Peace maker" …shit I know where this is going. "Your power mixed with your beauty" _Ding, ding, ding_, "Will cause the mountain men and the sky people to cease fire and unite with us."

I wanted to strangle her and her superficial attitude. I mean, if and ugly dude came up to me with water coming out of his nose and air out of his eyes, I'd probably do whatever the hell he asked of me. "Okay who the hell are the "mountain men" and I swear to god if that means they're taller than you all I am going to use whatever powers and I may or may not have to kill myself."

At those questions, a girl came up to us slowly, walking with an air of authority. She had long hair and piercing eyes. "Aña." Mary said with a nod of respect. Aña acknowledged her briefly before turning toward me. She looked me up and down, her eyes glancing at the doll at my feet before shock and awareness came into her eyes; she bent her head in the same show of respect that Mary gave her. I swear if she says something about me being some kind of "chosen one" I'm leaving. Her brief moment of respect was replaced with seriousness, "Trust me you don't want to know who they are." She studied me again, "So it's true. Elder Chief's prediction has come true." Mary nodded enthusiastically. "Well then, lets see what you can do."

I looked at Mary giving her a warning glare to not make me angry again. I smiled slightly and ducked my head at Aña's demanding glance, "Um…I would love to but…"

Ian stepped in, "This is what she did when she got angry." He stated, a tone of something resembling pride seeping into his tone as he showed off the sleeve of his shirt that had been completely seared off.

Aña looked disappointed at this and turned toward Mary in a huff, "so you're saying she isn't able to do anything unless she "feels" it?" The incredulous tone in her voice was understandable. Doesn't mean I liked it though. Mary nodded, "I anticipated this" the old lady stated, "which is why I'm going to help her tap into emotions that made her angry, calm, passionate, and ecstatic so that she can remember those times and summon the corresponding element." I glared at that idea. I didn't want her to have to keep testing things that make me feel hose types of emotions. Especially anger. This all made me wonder why the hell I didn't set the guard on fire or drown him or whatever. It didn't make sense that these things were only now occurring. "Why now?" I asked Mary voicing my questions, "why only now am I able to do this and not before."

"Calista, you are a child of the earth, only when you are near the earth do your powerful connections take place. Also, I have a feeling you spend most of your time in fear and running away. Fear brings you nothing, which is why you need to connect with your other emotions instead of the one that dominates you the most."

Aña looked at me with disgust, "what, exactly, are you afraid of?" She said the word "afraid" as If it was a sin of the worst kind. I knew if I responded truthfully I would loose what little respect Aña was giving me. So I just shrugged and turned back to my official Yoda of Grandmas, "so, what? You're just going to test different scenarios and see if they bring out a certain emotion in me?"

Mary nodded and turned to Ian, "show Mary to her hut." Ian nodded and grasped my elbow in his hand, making my arm look like it belonged on an eleven year old. He tugged me in the direction of one of the largest huts in the village. I felt somewhat guilty taken it, but, then again, if I was as important as they claimed then maybe I deserve it *evil smile*. I slipped my arm away from Ian, "I am not a doll" sure I have my own action figure but I am technically not a doll "just tell me where you'd like me to go, say please, and maybe I'll go there."

"Please, Calista, go to the hut there." He said pointing to the large tent like circular building made out of wood but appearing very sturdy. I was glad I got what I asked for, but I was somewhat put off by how willing he was to give me what I asked for. This was not the kind of behavior I was use to by men. Bellamy always acted possessive and dominant, which I only minded sometimes. But Ian acted like I was more dominant than him, even though it was clear he could overpower me, I felt guaranteed he would never use his gender or size to do so. Thinking of Bellamy made my heart clench, I missed him. But, it also made me realize something. I spent my time with the 100 acting like a lovesick girl and not doing what I set out to do and escape. Maybe if I hadn't fallen for Bellamy I wouldn't feel so weak and scared like I did then and kind of feel now.

I opened the hut door and saw the decorative and spacious room. The bed was ridiculously large no matter what angle I slept in; if I were in the center I wouldn't come close to touching either side. Throwing myself on a chair that was not nearly as comfortable as it looked, I turned my attention to Ian who was standing stiff by the door, "so...are you my personal body guard or something?" Would that be considered an honor since apparently I'm super duper important? Ian crossed his thick arms, "I guess you could call it something like that."

What the hell is that suppose to mean? I raised an eyebrow at his vague response and crossed my legs under myself as I perched on the chair. "Are you a warrior for the grounders or are you something else?"

Ian looked a bit uncomfortable but answered what I asked, "I'm what you would call a warrior." I nodded, "so why are you stuck with me?"

Now Ian looked extremely nervous and began shifting from side to side, "I don't think I should answer that just yet." My eyebrows scrunched together as I calculated in his attitude. I didn't understand why he was so nervous about answering a question as simple as this one, but it didn't feel right to pressure him too harshly. That would be rude.

Which is exactly why I did it.

Standing up I marched over to his looming frame, mirroring his crossed arms and squinting my eyes, finally daring to make eye contact with him again, "what do you mean? Why not? Does it have something to do with me?" Ian turned his head to the side, uncrossing his arms, "yes, it does, but it's not anything you need to know right now..." He looked disappointed and pleading, like if I found out, it would ruin his day. My glare intensified. Obviously it was something big if he was so against telling me. I was tired of being kept in the dark like I was too weak to handle it. I didn't want to live like the weak link that had to constantly have people saving her. I'm done with it.

I tried storming past Ian, hoping I could find someone to give me the answers I wanted and deserved, but he stepped to the side, blocking my way. "Ian." I growled in warning. He put his hands up in surrender and giving me a path, "I'm just trying to protect you." He said softly, making me pause in my march out of the hut. "Protect me from what? I'm already in the village of people I've feared for the last week, on an unknown planet, and apparently I have powers _and_ an old man predicted my life long before I was even an idea. I don't think there is much more that can happen to me."

Boy was I wrong.

When I walked into the hut I was first lead to, I saw Mary and Aña discussing something serious, they both turned at my entrance, giving me the same recognition of respect as before. I pointed a finger at Ian without facing him, "Why is he guarding me?"

Aña and Mary exchanged a look, but it was Ian who responded, "If you want to know, there were many young men who fought for this honor but I was the one who won."

"The honor of what? Protecting me?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, then looked down with uncertainty, "That…and marrying you."

"_WHAT?"_


	9. Chapter 9

"Marriage is extremely important in our tribe. It celebrates union and trust, which is what we need from you, to be certain you don't turn on us and work for the sky people." Aña stated.

My mind was spinning at her logic, "and you think FORCING me into a marriage with a stranger will magically make me want to follow you? If you do, then you're certifiably insane!" Ian cringed at my words and I turned to glare at him, "so you're telling me that you fought to be my husband? What makes you think you are capable of that?" Then once again I turned to Aña, "and you! Do you have a degree in match making!?"

Mary placed calming hands on my shoulders and it was then that I looked down and saw my hands glowing a familiar red. "Calista, let's sit you down and let us tell you what we did." She motioned for Ian to stand in front of me, and he did so with slight reluctance.

"When we saw you on the rock with that other girl, we knew you who you were, and we saw you with the other boy, we realized we needed to act quickly before you had all of your alliance to them when we need you." For some reason at the mention of Bellamy, Ian's voice turned sad. I brushed the tone off and allowed him to continue, "So Aña assembled together all the young men of our tribe who she thought would be capable of handling being the spouse of our future leader to peace. Then we competed in wisdom, art, kindness, and strength."

"And you won?" I asked Ian. He nodded and I shook my head, "that still doesn't mean I have to marry you! Don't you think I should have a say in this!?"

Aña shook her head. Shocker. "We as a tribe only trust those like us. As I said before, marriage unites us, and if you introduce yourself as a powerful woman from the sky people that have fallen in love with a grounder, you will draw attention. Also, the grounders who are anxious about us forming a union with you because of where you come from will stop their worrying and realize that you are one of us."

I glared at her and felt my hands heating up again. Crap, my powers really are out of control. I glanced at Mary and realized that I truly did need her help; otherwise I'd burn everything down. I also realized that if I were to stay with the arc, if they discovered them then they would probably lock me up or kill me because I would have too much power for an ordinary citizen. If I didn't stay with the grounders, I would be uncontrollable and probably in prison.

Damnit. I needed this union as much as they did.

I sighed deeply, standing up and nodding my head, "Fine. I accept this ridiculous proposal." All three grounders looked relieved, "BUT, the second all of this is over I want a smooth divorce, this marriage is just for show, so there will be no "consummation" of marriage or anything." Ian looked upset but nodded, "good. And we sleep in different huts."

Aña shook her head furiously, standing up to her full height, "that would ruin the image of the union. All of your terms will be accepted except for the last one." My shoulders sunk at that, but at least I got the majority of what I wanted. "So when is this wedding?"

"Tomorrow." Aña responded immediately.

I blinked fast and didn't exactly know how to respond to that. So I kind of opened my mouth and let it loose.

Pretty much every curse word I knew flew out of my mouth. I glared at Aña and Mary as I accused them of being a lot of different things that now, looking back on it, I am slightly ashamed of. But only slightly.

I faced Ian once again and I took in notice his frame. His strong arms were crossed and he looked as if he was trying to calm himself down. His muscles bulged and it forced me to recognize just how very… _male_ he was. Horror flashed in my brain as I thought of him taking advantage of the fact that we were married. Of him taking advantage of me. What was happening to me, here I was complaining about technicalities of being married, mean while this giant could easily do whatever he wanted to me in our hut. Anything he wanted. And no one would be the wiser.

My entire body began to shake in fear and anticipation of the worst as I stared at Ian's chest, not daring myself to look any farther. Th adrenaline and anger I had from my powers drained away, leaving me to feel weak and afraid. I was not cut out to be anywhere near this man. Let alone living in the same room as him.

"Aña, is there anyway we could have a different-"

"No. End of discussion. Respect the wishes of my people for they will be your people soon enough."

Ian put an arm on my shoulder, causing me to flinch in preparation, bending down so we were eye level his warm voice held only kindness, "I know your upset, Calista, but it will all be over eventually. I'll go through this by your side." I was surprised by the way he was reacting. Bellamy would have grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out of the hut until I was calm. But here Ian was giving me the chance to either walk away if I wanted to, or continue on. Also, here I was being a Bridezilla, he technically "fought" for me, giving up his however long future of falling in love or even being in love and instead he is stuck with an ungrateful bitch.

Whoops, maybe when I start to feel guilty instead of either angry, pissed off, or terrified, then I'll think of this moment.

I looked up at Ian with regret in my eyes and nodded my head slowly, taking a large deep breath, I allowed Ian to lightly guide me out of the hut. There was something so calming about his large frame and kind eyes that made me think twice about my actions and helped me regain my footing. Where was he when I was so terrified I had nightmares in the day? (Daymares…?) It was strange how he calmed me but scared me at the same time. It was more common for me to feel okay when a man wasn't touching me and just talking to me but horrified if he was, instead of the other way around. But with Ian it was like the second he touched me all was calm, but when I took a step back and looked at his intimidating frame, bam. I'm being killed with paranoia.

Ian continued to guide me through the village until we were in front of a large hut that seemed to be bigger than most. Before I could even ask myself the question, Ian answered, "This hut was made specially for us."

Not looking at him, I nodded and walked in without his guidance. I was scared of him, but I think he was somewhat aware of that fact. The setting sun shown through the front of the hut that was beautifully decorated with furs and trinkets. Furs covered the floor, the chairs, and the huge bed that took up a forth of the entire hut. A rainbow bounced across the room and I looked to the source. Hanging off to the side right by a huge chair covered in warm brown fur was a glass trinket that dangled and rang. The glass was cut into intricate designs, some big, some small, and in the middle of the trinket was a glass figurine of a girl.

I lightly touched it with my pointer finger and an unknowing smile broke my face as the twinkling sound filled my ears. "What is this?" I questioned, curling my body into the chair so I could stare at it in a comfortable position.

Ian slowly came up to where I was sitting, as if he was afraid that one wrong step could change my temper. Which is totally accurate and props to him for figuring that out so quickly. "It's what I made that got me past the art section of the competition." He seemed almost embarrassed. "It's for you."

A small smile crept up my lips as I turned to him, "Thank you." My eyes glanced at his hands and I noticed how rough and large they looked. Crazy to think that he could have made something so delicate and breakable.

I took a piece of the trinket in between two of my fingers, "How did you do this? It's so…fragile."

"Anything can be solved or made with patience." He stated.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I had a suspicious feeling we weren't talking about his art project anymore.

_A man in a dark cloak stalked toward me, all that was seen under his hood was his sinister smirk, but I knew that if I were to see his eyes, the same hunger and lust that I saw on that dreadful day would be there. His powerful hand grabbed both of my wrists, pinning them above my head and against a wall. The contact of his cold slimy skin made my knees quake in fear as my heart beat threatened to go at an unknowingly fast rate. I tried to summon any power that I could but it was no use, I was defenseless against this man and there was nothing I could do about it._

_I was too weak._

_I was not enough._

_Tears flowed from my eyes in a constant stream, staining my face in a path that I remembered too well. His sharp nails skimmed my thigh, traveling upwards and cutting the skin. I tried to kick but my legs weren't responding. It was like every part of my body had turned off, everything except my scream that rang loudly. When the evil man opened his mouth his voice was surprisingly soft and caring…_

"_Calista" he called softly, as if he was scared for me._

"_Calista." He said louder, like he was worried. _

"Calista!" Ian called, waking me up from my nightmare as sat up straight in a large bed that I recognized as the one I fell asleep in last night. The one in my hut. My hut that I share with Ian. Ian as in my husband.

Well shit that wasn't a dream either.

I wiped my cheeks that were coated with tears I must have shed in my sleep. My eyes darted around the room, taking in the fact that it was still dark outside and that Ian, who so graciously slept on the floor last night because he knew I was scared, was right next to me on the bed with concern etched across his face. I quickly turned my head down, looking at the covers, "My bad, I had a nightmare that a four headed elephant chased me through a field, but a field of that gross itchy grass that irritates my skin." The lie tumbled out of my mouth faster than I could think it through. Four headed elephant? Really, Calista? Really? God why am I such an idiot.

Ian reached out a hand to touch me and I flinched a lot more aggressively than I meant to. He quickly retreated his hand back and rested it against the furs of the bed. He lowered his voice, speaking in almost a whisper as if he was afraid to frighten me, "Calista," he soothed, his voice making my name sound like a melody, "Why don't you lay back down?" He asked.

I nodded softly and set my head against the feather soft pillow, I felt Ian pull the blankets over me, enveloping me in a warm embrace. My body rose as Ian pulled himself off of the bed, reaching out, without touching him; the sudden movement stopped him, "stay."

The bed dipped back down as Ian settled his large body next to mine. He lay on top of the covers and a good length away from me.

As I felt my eyes grow heavy and sleep embraced me, I hardly registered the fact that my hand had reached out and gripped one of Ian's fingers, holding onto it as I braced myself for another nightmare…

…But none came.

(This same time: _Bellemy_)

I crowded around a table with Jasper, Octavia, Clarke, and Monty as we all planned to advance to the grounders village and get Calista back.

"We can't attack them, moron." Octavia sassed me after my amazing battle speech.

I glared at her and noted that everyone was on my little sister's side. I rolled my eyes, throwing down my pencil, "Fine. Lets just walk right in and ask if they have any girl prisoners that look like this." I pointed at the gorgeous sketch Clarke had made of Calista, that damn hood covered a third of her face, but the rest of her face was seen, as beautiful as ever.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Of course not, we'll watch from the trees and see if we see her. Or anyone suspiciously going in and out of some kind of hut that resembles a containment." That was a ridiculous plan, but it was the only thing we could come up with. We needed to find Calista.

I needed to find Calista.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with a gentle light shinning on my face. A small smile broke its way between my cheeks, as I felt more comfortable than I ever had before. Turning around I faced the large pillow behind me and snuggled my way into it without opening my eyes. A feeling of comfort and security overflowed me as I was brought, somehow, even closer into the feeling of warmth. I didn't know how to explain it but I think the last time I felt that safe was when my dad gave me a hug the night before the incident. I buried my face into this solid but soft wall and/or pillow, trying to permanently engrain in my mind the way that I felt at this very moment, in hopes to never forget it. A loud sigh of content sounded above me, my eyes opened quickly at the same time my body was brought on top of my pillow as it, or rather he, turned on his back. I looked up to see Ian's sleeping and content face as his arm secured my waist to his chest and our legs twinned together. My heart raced in fear and…excitement? No. That couldn't be it. I was only terrified of this close proximity with Ian.

I tried to push away, but in his deep sleep, he must not have realized, and he tightened his hold on my waist even more, this time with both of his arms, nuzzling his nose in my neck. My heart began racing even faster than I thought possible.

My hands rested on either side of his strong chest, I felt his heart beat, strong and steady, just like him. With our faces so close I could actually look at his features. With his strong jaw and sharp nose, he looked like a warrior. But, the way his long eyelashes framed his face and the slight pout to his lips as he slept made him seem so much more innocent, if that was even possible.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I began to trace the strong line of his jaw, which earned a strong squeeze from his large arms. Feeling our bodies pressed together, my toes grazed his thighs and the width of my shoulders was smaller than the width of his torso. My finger traveled up to his lips and traced them gently. Ian's head moved back down to my shoulder and, in his sleep, he kissed my neck. The cool feeling caused my breath to hitch and a small noise came from the back of my throat.

The noise I made must have woken him up because Ian took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open slightly. My chin was resting on his chest, looking up at him as our eyes met. Ian smiled sleepily, but then the situation must have registered in his mind because his hands shot to my waist, swinging me around gently so that I was sitting up straight, leaning against the pillows next to him as he shot straight out of the bed, giving me a scared look as he surveyed me from afar, acting like he was afraid I was going to break in half.

Grr, fear me I am definitely the seven foot tall grounder in this relationship. Not that this is a relationship. I meant situation…yeah.

Ian looked me up and down, "I'm so sorry, Calista." He said softly, sorrow filling his eyes, "I didn't mean to-"

I shook my head, allowing my hair to go crazy over my face. Oh, shit. Bed head. "It's partially my fault also. I wanted you to stay with me last night."

I tossed my blanket aside so that I could stand up, trying to ignore how suggestive what I just said sounded. When I stood up on the nearest fur with my bare feet, looking around I tried to find the clothes that I was wearing yesterday, or any clothes for that matter. Turning around, I faced Ian who was running a hand through his hair and holding out some tan-white fabric. I raised an eyebrow, "What's that for?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's your dress…" I filled in his pause. It was my dress. For the freaking wedding. I sighed and held my hand for him to toss it to me. I noticed that he wasn't meeting my eyes, which was fine because that's what I was suppose to be doing to him, right? He was a man. A powerful man who could take advantage of me any second. Fear quaked through me but I couldn't find it in myself to fear the giant grounder that stood before me.

"Right. We're getting married."

"Calista," Ian started, still on the other side of our hut, not looking fully at me, "you should know that our marriage rituals are a little… different."

_Holy crap I've read about this in books. I'm gunna have to consummate the marriage in public or something crazy like that. Or is it I have to break a plate…with someone's head? Is that grounder style?_ I think Ian could sense that my brain had moved to a thousand different scenarios, none of which were very good. "Don't worry it's nothing gruesome, it's just a very long process and there will be a lot of words spoken in grounder that you might not understand, but I'll translate for you. Also, It's bad luck for me to see you before the wedding so I need to go, I'll bring some tribe woman in here to help you get ready."

And with that he walked out of the giant doorway of my, well I guess our, hut.

All of a sudden, when I was getting used to the silence of being alone, three middle-aged women ran into my hut in a loud swarm of words I didn't understand. It was like a burst of life and happiness bombarded the once tense hut. They paused when they saw me, only to squeal in delight and practically tackle me so that I was standing in the middle of a little circle that they created. They marveled at my blonde hair and one lady began squeezing my waist and feeling my hips. I jumped at the woman's grabby hands, and she giggled at my reaction, but then looked at me with a frown, "You're skinny. Too skinny. How do you expect to have a warrior baby if you're too small?" I frowned at that then shuddered at where my thoughts lead. I wasn't going to make a baby with Ian, the grounders just needed to think that I would.

Then the women took it to a whole new level and began to pull my clothing off of me. "WHOA! What are you doing!?"

The women exchanged glances then looked at me as if I was a child that couldn't quite grasp that one plus one was two. "We're getting you ready for your wedding." I pushed their greedy old hands off of me before they completely stripped me.

"Just give me what I need to wear, I can take off my own clothes."

All movements stopped and they looked at me like I just committed the biggest crime in the world. But, the woman in the center looked at me with sympathy, "Our culture is that the bride shouldn't do anything on the day of the wedding. She's suppose to be waited upon on hand and foot until the ceremony ends, then the only person that should wait on you is your husband until one of your souls reunites with the earth." Basically he was suppose to do whatever I wanted him to do until one of us died…didn't it use to be the other way around. "We believe that a strong woman is the greatest gift that we could be given. And that every man should treasure the strong woman in their life, especially because it is women that lead us, and are the brains of our tribe, but men who fight and protect for us."

I sighed deeply but went limp and allowed the three eager women to take over, despite my mortification. And trust me, was it mortifying. They bathed me, primped me, dressed me…need I go on. And throughout it all I was unable to lift a single finger. It was hell. And when I would shield away from their eyes, they giggled thinking I was adorable. I. Was. Not. Adorable.

When they were done, the one who explained tradition to me before turned to me again, "We're going to get you a veil, you must stay sitting you your bed and put this on your upper thigh." She gave me a lacy elastic-looking thing. "It is you who must put it on, and only your husband who can remove it." My face turned pink at the thought. "When we come back, the ceremony will officially begin, you're supposed to continue not to work. Don't worry."

I wanted to roll my eyes at this. Oh yeah thank god because I'm just so glad I can't scratch my nose without offending the gods that the grounders worship. I awkwardly pulled the scandalous lacey thing up my thigh, but I didn't know just how high to put it up, so I put it a little higher than what my fingertips would reach if I were standing up. But ya know, standing up requires work, and I can't do that without being smite-ed by Zeus or whatever.

The women came back with a beautiful piece of fabric. One of them came up to me and placed the veil on the crown of my head, gently sticking pins to keep the long veil in my hair. Damn, maybe I should have pretended every day was my wedding day, and then I could have used something as efficient as a veil to cover me up instead of a hood. They brought a mirror toward me and I glanced at my veiled covered face and my two piece wedding gown. The first top was fitted and fell to the middle of my stomach; only a sliver of skin was shown before my long flowey skirt that had a slit up my skirt. I wasn't aloud to wear shoes, because I wasn't supposed to even touch the ground, and I honestly didn't know how that was going to work out but…whatever.

One of the women disappeared only to reappear with two men dressed in matching outfits. They didn't have shirts on, all they had were man-skirts or something that went to their knees. With one strap of cloth connecting to the fabric and going across their chests, around one of their shoulders. "These are the two men that Ian has chosen to be your protectors if you were to ever need protection and he was not around. They're called your chosen warriors, and they will carry you to begin the ceremony."

Carry me? What the hell was I a doll? …Okay bad example. They got the bottom of a chair-like thing, both holding one side, and instructed me to slide onto it carefully. I scowled but sat on it carefully, the two of them easily lifted me up, and they began to tow me out of the hut and into the harsh light of the village.

The people of the village lined up, one on each side, in a long line of people, like a path. When I passed, they all touched one of my feet with a flower that they held. I didn't understand it, but I allowed it to happen as I was carried slowly down the aisle. The small petals caressed my feet, as we turned another corner of the path, until I saw Ian at the end. He was wearing a skirt, just like his chosen warriors, but instead of one strap, he war two. He had tattoos on the front of his strong chest, and I couldn't help but admire his sculpted body as a blush covered my entire body. He looked up, his gaze seeming to catch mine even through the veil. I felt like he could see through me and everything felt like it stopped. When I finally got to the platform that he stood on, there was a pedestal that seemed to fit the chair-like thing I was sitting on. The two men rested me down on the pedestal, making me up high enough that my feet couldn't touch the ground.

An hour must have passes as the man spoke before one of us moved. Ian got down on one knee before me, reaching for my left hand and grabbing it gently, before sliding a beautiful gemmed-ring on my ring finger. He traced it gently with the tips of his fingers, before kissing it gently, and finding my eyes once again. A man standing behind us began saying words in his grounder language. Ian grasped onto one hand and one foot, grasping them in his much larger hands and began translating for me. "With this ring, it will unite us, you will be my everything and I will be faithful to you forever." His hand on my foot slid up to behind my knee, gripping it in a firm grip and getting on both of his knees, scooting closer to me. My heart pounded and his other hand let go of mine, before placing a solid metal ring in my hand, "Now you slide this onto my finger and repeat what I said" His voice was light and gentle. I nodded, sliding the ring onto his large ring finger saying, "With this ring we are united, you will be my everything and I will be faithful to you forever." I may have messed that up but oh well.

A smile peeked at his lips, then his hands came up and he gently pushed my veil away from my face. "I'm going to kiss you now, and it will show the rest of the world that I am yours, and I will protect you forever." Then his plush lips came down on mine. My heart rate increased, as his large hands caressed my face gently as he moved his lips against mine in rhythmic patterns.

I moved my hands to grasp his shoulders and try to pull him closer, but he pulled away as the audience began to clasp and cheer, as music filled the village and dancing began. Ian swept me up in his arms, carrying me to a table with large piles of food. He sat down at the largest chair at the table, placing me on his lap, and wrapping his arms around me, my head being tucked under his chin when I leaned back. "Do all married couples do this?" He paused his hand tracing my skin in gentle patterns on the skin that showed on my stomach. "Yes…" but the slight pauses made me think that maybe no, this is not what they all do. But if it wasn't, why was everyone sneaking smiles at the two of us with admiration and adoration in their eyes. Plus, why would Ian do something like this if it weren't required. My heart fell when I reminded myself that this was just an arrangement for the 100.

Whoa thinking about the 100 was a weird feeling. I had been thinking about so many other things, like the man that was currently sending shivers from his innocent touch. Was he planning on consummating the marriage tonight? I knew he said no but…it was hard to believe that with the way he was looking at me like that.

The party continued for hours, and I ate more food than I thought I could. Ian continued to laugh at my reactions of the random people approaching me and giving me presents, like jewels and clothing and pretty much anything a girl could ask for. My veil was put back on my head after the kiss, so it was more content for me to not have to know that everyone saw me. But with Ian sitting there, I could hardly expect many people to notice my small frame.

I craned my neck so I was facing him, giving him a look of concern, "Are your legs getting numb, I've been sitting on you for-" Ian smiled which made me stop talking.

"Of course not, three of you could sit on me and they still wouldn't be numb"

"I bet that would make you happy wouldn't it?" I mumbled sarcastically but gasped when I saw a teasing light in his eyes. Where was the shy giant that I talked to this morning? Like the second he put a ring on me he gets all greedy.

A large dessert came through the crowed and was placed right in front of me, a wide smile broke across my face as I almost flung myself at it, but Ian's hands moved me back. My back rumbled with his deep voice, "I'm suppose to feed you your first bite, and then you'll feed me before the rest of the people can eat."

I nodded my head and watched as Ian grabbed a fork and dug into the large treat before he raised it to my lips. I happily opened my mouth as he put the sweet substance in. It wasn't like cake but it has a similar taste to it. I hummed in appreciation and took the fork from Ian's hands, and digging in a giant bite, one twenty times larger than the smaller one he gave me, putting it near his lips. Ian's smile was contagious as the whole village laughed when he opened his mouth as wide as he could and I shoved the treat into it. Only half actually reached his mouth, the rest being smeared all over his face. The roar of laughter set off my giggles as Ian wiped the remaining cake off of his face. He used his other hand to lift the veil and sweep some frosting-like delicacy on the corner of my lips. My tongue shot out to lick it and I saw his eyes follow the motion.

The villagers began to eat the cake and I turned away from Ian, even though my body didn't want me to. What was I doing? Was I starting to have feelings for a grounder? What about Bellemy? ... The name sounded so foreign to me. It had only been a day but I felt like a year had passed since I last saw him. Now here I was allowing the not-so-shy-anymore giant to win my heart. Was that fair to him? But when a shudder went down my spine from Ian's laugh, I thought about how it wouldn't be fair to me if I didn't live in this moment right now.

Ian made me feel…safe. Bellemy made me feel like a prize, but Ian made me feel like nothing would stop him from protecting me. All the rules and dictators in the world didn't apply to him when it concerned me. But how could I feel that way? Was it just from the way he held me when I woke up, or the way he kissed me, or even just the way he held me right now. I was delicate, but I was the powerful one.

The way the grounders lived was so different, the women being the one to rule and the men their servants. I didn't like the idea of Ian serving me, but I did like the idea of me being his world. I didn't know where the sexism started or began. A world where the woman was the slave and the man was powerful, or the opposite? Either way seemed wrong, but in this community it didn't seem at all like a priority, but a blessing. The men were blessed to serve and protect their family.

Turning back to Ian I saw that he watched children play and chase each other, all while palming my small stomach and rubbing it gently. I didn't know what this gesture meant but, I thought before this was all for an agreement. Why would Ian wish for a future he knew would never happen?

The music finally came to a stop as the grounders tired out. They all said goodbye to Ian and I and, until they were all gone, we sat their thanking them, me just repeating what Ian said in grounder and I'm sure I pronounced everything wrong.

Ian carried me to our hut, because apparently that part of the evening wasn't over yet. He gently set me down on the bed and I gave him a wary look. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "Don't worry, Calista, I just need to take the guarder off of your leg to complete the tradition."

I nodded, blushing and pointed to the leg it was on silently. I didn't know if it was intended or it was just easier for him, but Ian trailed his hand from my ankle up and when he reached up my thigh my whole body was quaking and I was surprised I didn't pass out. His hands reached up farther and I now knew I put it to high up. When he got to it, he stroked the surrounding skin and pulled off the fabric, but not before his hand traced the dreaded place. _No not that place you pervert_. Ian had found the scars that the guard's long nails had left on my upper thigh. His eyes shot to mine in one of panic. Gently pushing me father down the bed he began to pull up my skirt. My hands shot down and I glared at him, "What do you think you're doing!?"

His breathing was labored, "Calista, I need to see. I am suppose to protect you and you have scars on your body, let me see."

My skirt flew up and Ian's sad and fearful eyes landed on the long white scars trailing up my thigh. "Who did this to you?" He asked quietly. I pulled my skirt back down and tucked my knees into my chest, hiding my face away, "A very bad person."

Suddenly Ian was beside me, cradling me in his arms and letting me cry into his chest. He rocked me from side to side promising that nothing like this would ever happen again, because he was here.

I cried for, who knows how long, until I looked up at him with a deep sigh, and started to rub my eyes, "We should get ready for bed."

I started to get up but Ian grabbed me harder, "you're still not suppose to do anything" I furrowed my brow "I thought the ceremony was over" Ian nodded, "It is, but a newly wed shouldn't do anything that her husband can do for her." That's how I found myself facing away from Ian as he untied my dress. But, strangely enough, I wasn't scared, I was more of nervous that something might actually happen, and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

Ian pulled me out of my clothes, but not in a creepy way, nor did I feel violated. He didn't look at me, just grabbed a shirt of his and pulled it over my body, only to the pull off my skirt. So there I lay, on my wedding night, in only my husband's shirt but not doing the nasty. Ian paused at the side of the bed and I looked at him, nodding. He climbed in with me, without a shirt on, I might add, and pulled me to his chest, once again nuzzling my neck. His steady heart beat began to lull me to sleep as I cuddled into him and we both sighed. But Ian gently pushed me onto my back before I had fully reached being asleep and spoke right against my lips "Just one more time, before I have to wake up" and pressed his lips lightly against mine in the most loving kiss I had ever received, only to pull away and pull me on top of his chest in a position much like the one we had woken up to.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell is this?" I asked Ian when he led me toward the side of a cliff, "If this is some kind of newlywed's trust exercise give me the divorce papers now." Ian visibly winced.

"No it is not an exercise…well not one involving trust anyway." He looked down at me with slight laughter dancing in his eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms, desiring to know just what was going on. But it was unlikely anyone would tell me. Apparently keeping the new bride happy was some kind of necessity / tradition because and unhappy bride meant unsuccessful marriage, at least in the month of the honeymoon. So, of course, around the village I had to be all happy and lovey dove and hold Ian's hand because, you know, it's physically impossible for me to be anywhere if my hubby isn't around. Duh. So, in recompense for my lack of grumpy moods, whenever it was just Ian and I, I would huff around and cross my arms. It had been three days of our marriage and I didn't know how much more I could take this. Happiness was pretty gross, but I did get a lot of free stuff.

"What are we doing here?" his broad chest blocked the sun from my eyes, but I noticed that he continuously squinted down at the cliff.

"Waiting" He responded in a dismissive tone. I glared up at his tall frame, tapping my foot impatiently. Even though our marriage had been short, Ian had slowly begun to pick up on all my signals. This foot tapping? It means I want him to be more specific. And the stance he's doing, with his legs spread wide and his chest slightly puffed out? It means he's not going to give into my demand. That stance and I don't really get along. My mind trailed back to the first time he used that stance on me.

It was the second night of our "marriage" and I was aggressively attempting to push him off of the bed so he would sleep on the floor. Finally he pulled away and gave me the Sturdy Stance above the bed and I knew he meant business. "I don't want you having another nightmare and me have to wake up and try and calm you down." His voice was so worried for me, making it not sound like he was taking advantage of me at all. _Well I don't want my hormonal body pressed up against you in erotic positions like this morning_. The stances that we were waking up in were progressively awakening something inside me, and I was scared to name what it was.

That morning, I was draped on top of him one of my legs was between both of his and my other leg was up on his lower abdomen, making a 90-degree angle. My cheek was rested firmly against his bare chest. But the worst, worst as in best, part was that one of his hands palmed my butt, while the other entwined in my hair. Yeah. Lets just say when we woke up both of us was embarrassed and a little bit of something else.

Instead of reminding him of that, I sighed loudly and scooted over, all the way to the other side of the bed. Ian was at my side in an instant, pulling me against him with one large arm under my head, the other tight around my waist. One of his powerful legs was thrown over both of mine and I found myself in a possessive spooning position that should have made me uncomfortable, but of course it didn't.

At fist I wiggled against him, trying to get away, but then I heard a muffled groan come from behind me as Ian strangled out, "I recommend you don't do that again, Calista." The way he said my name made me shiver and I gave in to his possessive hold, allowing the warmth from his huge body to lull me to sleep.

I came back to the present when I heard footsteps coming toward Ian and me. I turned around to see Aña and Mary heading for us. Ian instantly grabs my hand and intertwines my fingers with his. I ignore my beating heart and look up at him, confused. They both already knew this marriage was a hoax, why did he feel the need to put on the show in front of her? In response to my look Ian squeezed my hand and pulled me toward the two of them. When we met Mary smiled at me happily but I was still a bit on edge from our last encounter. I then knew exactly why we were here. I guess two days were enough for a honeymoon, and now it was time for the "training" to begin. "What emotion are we doing today?" I asked sarcastically slowly gravitating closer to Ian almost unable to not be completely next to him.

"Fear." Mary said.

I turned and glanced back at the cliff sighing, "Goodie, heights."

"We're not sure what action this emotion will bring to you, but we're hoping it will be something different than fire, even though there is a high chance it will result in the same because of the similarities between fear and anger."

"Then why not do something like happiness or joy?" I questioned, hoping she'd take the hint and bring us away from the cliff.

Ian stood behind me, his large hand coming to rest on my shoulder protectively, "It will be fine, no one's going to put you in any immediate danger."

"Yes we will." Mary said blandly.

"WHAT!?" I lunged away from them but Ian caught me around the waist, bringing me back in front of him but not releasing me this time.

Mary rolled her eyes at my drama and attempt at escaping, "It will be fine, you're powers will save you."

"Save me from what?" I asked, clawing at Ian's hands that held me to his annoyingly firm chest.

But all of a sudden my question was answered when I was flung into the air and off the cliff.

I screamed as I fell, my breathing stopped and my heart thundered like crazy. All I could think of was my desperate need to catch myself somehow and if fire was all I could use I'd definitely be a goner. In an instant though, it felt like I had slapped an invisible wall in the air.

I looked down and saw the river fifteen feet bellow me and looked up to see Ian a hundred feet above me. There I was just suspended in air, wind rushing from my finger tips causing a strange tingling sensation that was both addicting and dizzying. I tried to push myself up, but my body wasn't allowing it. All I could do was stay in that spot, with no movement.

When I called up to Ian to inform him of my predicament, I didn't hear a response, guessing that the waterfall behind me was obscuring any noise anyone was making. I sighed and looked around me as the air continued to rush out of my fingers like it was the most natural thing in the world. I wasn't concentrating on my fear anymore, though. But maybe my body knew that the second I stopped using the rushy wind thingy I'd be a pancake on the ground.

I groaned thinking about how to escape this situation when my air turned off. And I was falling again. I panicked and screamed only to slam against the ice-cold water.

I jumped up to the surface, spitting water from my mouth and shaking aggressively as I paddled to shore. My clothing was soaked through and I threw myself onto the sandy beach side as I tried to take long breaths. I groaned loudly as I flipped over onto my back and squinted up at the sun. I was counting on Ian to come down here and bring me back up because there was no way in hell I'd be able to scale that effing mountain.

As I lay on my back I heard voiced coming from the trees in front of me.

I groaned, sitting up, and stared, trying to focus in on where the noises were coming from. I heard arguing and mumbling.

Octavia growled at Bellemy as they trudged through the thick forest, "You don't even know where the hell we're going, Bellemy, stop acting like there is a GPS inside your brain." She struggled over a fallen tree that was two times the height of her. Bellemy shushed Octavia, as if that would ever keep her quiet. "Bellemy we're going to be killed at any moment. This is grounder territory what the hell are you thinking. I don't want to get in a fight with them because they're much stronger than all the 100 and no matter how much we struggle-"

"Octavia!" Bellemy growled, interrupting her, "Shut the hell up for once."

"Oh so me being quiet under the floor for sixteen years while you galloped about wasn't enough for you?"

Bellemy moaned and continued forward, catching sight of a waterfall in the distance. He stopped short when he saw a huge grounder walk out of the forest fifty feet away from them. The grounder headed toward the edge of the water and toward something. Bellemy walked quietly to the edge of the forest, catching sight of a small figure with dripping white blonde hair.

Calista.

I turned around to see Ian walking toward me quickly. I pouted slightly, "That water is really cold." I shivered again, my teeth chattering slightly.

Ian laughed and held out a hand to help me up. He embraced me, trying to warm me up when we heard a voice yelling out my name. Ian jerked around, shielding me behind his back as I tried to look at the person that sounded suspiciously like Octavia.

Ian stepped aside slightly when he realized that I was in no immediate danger. I saw Octavia storming toward me in frustration, "Where the hell have you been?"

Telling her 'getting married' didn't exactly feel appropriate at the time. "Octavia!" I called out in happiness. I moved toward her but I was stopped by Ian who drew me back behind him.

"Ian." I growled, but was ignored as the giant turned his attention on the devilishly handsome Bellemy.

"Keep your hands off of her" Bellemy said, only a foot away from Ian, "She's coming back with us."

"No she isn't." Ian said.

"Um, _She_ would like a say in this." I said concealed behind Ian.

"She doesn't belong with you. She's not like _your kind_." Bellemy glared.

Ian's hands flexed and then folded into fists, "Yes she is."

Bellemy was only inches away from us now the once large open space now seemed a lot smaller as the two fuming men faced off.

"Let her go, _Grounder_."

"Get over her, _Sky Boy_, she's mine now."

_Excuse me? _What's next, one of them is going to pee on me to make sure I remembered I was their property.

Bellemy's hand reared back in preparation. _Oh shit_. Ian mimicked the move, prepared to strike.

"You have no right!" Bellemy roared.

"_She's my wife_." And in a blur, there was a large smack of impact as Ian's fist hit Bellemy and Bellemy fell hard on the ground.

Whelp.

I'm fucking screwed.

**CHECK OUT MY POLL TO DECIDE WHO CALISTA GOES WITH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. DO YOU WANT HER WITH BELLEMY OR WITH IAN? I CAN'T DECIDE SO I NEED YOU TO!**


End file.
